Twisted Souls
by Scarlet Hondae
Summary: What if Tommy stayed evil? What if he broke free of Rita and recruited a certain Pink Ranger to the dark side? Watch as the new Evil Monarchs set their sites on earth, and in turn, four old rangers take the mantle once more. Review! AU MMPR
1. Chapter 1

Summary and Timeline : (I'm assuming the Rangers started as Freshman in High School. If not...Oh well, this is an AU. I also replaced Zack with Adam just because I always really liked Adam.

June 1993 → The Rangers get their powers. Nothing's changed at this point.

September 1994 → Evil Green Ranger

November 1994 → Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver vanish off the face of the Earth. The public is confused that the Pink Ranger vanished and that the evil Green Ranger did as well.

1995 → Lord Zedd returns

1996 → Rita and Zedd marry; defeated six months later.

1998 → The Former Rangers graduate high school and start college.

December 1999 → Dark Specter is assassinated and the Court of Evil falls into new hands. No invasions have taken place on Earth since then.

2001 → The new monarchs of evil finally invade earth.

* * *

Disclaimer – Power Rangers aren't mine. If they were, Tommy and Kim would be together, half the teams wouldn't exist, and there would always be a white and black ranger on the team. Plus, the girls wouldn't wear skirts and the suits would be armor. I mean, spandex? What protection does that provide?

Au: This just osrta popped into my head while I was a reading an evil Green fic where Kim helps Tommy, blah blah blah. What would happen if Tommy recruited Kim instead? What if he found out how to break free of Rita and turn the Pink Power Coin to the side of evil? Yep. That's the story.

Rangers (or Former Rangers) ;

Leader ;; Red Ranger

Jason Lee Scott

Second in Command ;; Black Ranger

Zack Tayor

Yellow Ranger ;

Trini Kwan

Blue Ranger ;

Billy Cranston

Pink Ranger ;

Fomerly Kim, who stole the Power Coin. She's never been replaced

Mentor ;

Zordon and Alpha Five

Chapter One : The Start

**Thursday, Nov. 12, 2001**

**1.37 am**

**Revamped Moon Palace**

Earth was a beautiful planet, at least from this high up. Oh the ground, she knew, it was a different story. She remembered fighting there, keeping evil away, fighting for the survival. She remembered the surge of pure energy that had once been the Pink Power. She remembered allowing the coin, and therefore the power, to be tainted and changed, twisted to what it was now.

She sighed happily, looking down fondly at the coin that twirled between her fingers. The coin had once been a bronze color, but when the tide on her alliance had switched, the coin had become black. The same with her suit; where the diamonds had once been white, they were now black. If Tommy had kept his, it would have been the same.

He hadn't, of course. Rita, the damned witch, had put a protective spell around it. Since he no longer followed her orders or was bound to her, he couldn't power up, not without consequences. The green power had begun to dim, and the longer he used it, the sicker he would get. Finally, she asked him to get rid of it, and he did so.

She winced at the reminder of what he had been like after that. He had entered a harsh depression, and refused to snap out of it. At the time, they had been on the run from Rita, Zedd and even Dark Specter, who wanted the power for himself. It hadn't been a good period of time, and if he hadn't come across the White Tiger suit, it would have gotten worse.

It had gotten much better after that. The white power coin was so much more powerful, and all it took was a few spells and such to manipulate it into evil. Plus, white and pink looked so much better together than green and pink, though she could still tell that he missed the Green Dragon Powers.

She smiled as she felt him come up behind her, thoughts dissipating. His arms went on either side of her head, and she turned, looking up into his brown eyes as he stared down into hers'. "Are you going to stand there all night, or join me in bed?" He asked darkly, smirking when she shivered.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. "Depends. Are we going to sleep, or enjoy the silk again?" She whispered back to him, licking her lips as she saw his eyes darken.

"What do you think?" He asked, not waiting for a reply. Instead, he swung around and pushed her forward, towards the bed.

Smirking, she turned her head and winked. "Gotta catch me first."

Then they were both gone, a blur of color as the chase began again.

**Friday, November 13, 2001**

**11:15 am**

**Angel Grove Community Collage – Criminal Law Building**

He sighed, slipping a hand through his dark hair. God, it had been a long day. Always was, really. November the Thirteenth had never been a good day for any of the former Power Rangers, hadn't been for a good day for six years. Back in high school, they would pretend to be sick, then teleport to the Command Center for a silent vigil.

The former leader of the Power Rangers glared down at the test he was taking. One more question, then he could be gone for he rest of the day. He would be able to honor the Ranger who had given her life to save her teammates and protect Angel Grove.

Giving another aggravated sigh, he closed his eyes and randomly circled a test answer. Then he stood, trotting his way down towards the professor's desk. He let it drop down to the small stack of already finished tests, then went back up grab his back. A second later he was pushing the door open and sliding on his sunglasses, glaring up at the sun that dared to shine on a day like today.

He made his way towards the restroom, shutting one of the stall doors but not locking it. Then he clicked a button on his 'watch' and spoke. "Alpha, can you teleport me to the Command Center?"

Technically they weren't allowed to use the Power for anything other than saving the world. Zordon, of course, had bonded to the group and allowed them minimal powers, such as teleporting, so that he could see and talk to them. An unofficial father to all of them – Billy, Zack, Trini and him – he would always offer a shoulder to cry of, at least metaphorically.

He closed his eyes as the ruby light surrounded him, and when he opened them again, it was to see Zordon and his team. Trini was the first one to approach him, giving him a hug, which he gladly returned. He hadn't seen his best female friend in a while, seeing as she was going to Dartmouth for the moment.

Billy and Zack weren't close behind. The former blue ranger held out his hand for a handsake, only to be pulled into a hug by the red-clad man. Zach didn't even attempt a handshake; he gave Jason a hug that would have cracked ribs if it went on any longer. Zack was attending Stanford at the moment, and he hadn't seen the former Red Ranger in six or so months, a long time for them.

Billy, on the other hand, was at MIT this year. Last year he had gone to Brown, but transferred over to the closer university. He was graduating early as well, with just another year for fun. Everyone had laughed at that, but the fact was, they were glad. Billy needed some fun, and maybe a few years at a university full of people his own age would give him that.

"JASON. HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU." Zordon's voice boomed around the room, and Jason turned to him, smiling as big as his mentor was.

"Glad to be here, Zordon. Its good to see you all again." He said, reaching down to bump fists with Alpha.

"What's new, Alpha?"

"Nothing much, Jason." Billy had attempted to update Alpha, so the robot now had a different voice, and was a bit more human like.

"Good to know." He said, laughing, then turned his head towards the others. "How about you guys?"

"Same as it was two days ago, when you called," Zack said, rolling his eyes.

"I agree with Zack. Nothing much has happened, or at least, nothing of importance." Billy said after a second.

Trini sighed, "I broke up with my boyfriend, but its nothing important."

The three guys in the room exchanged looks as Jason moved to lean against a control box, Finally Jason spoke, "Why?" His voice implied that if it were anything at fault on the guy's side, then someone would end up with a black eye or broken ribs.

Ever since Kim was killed in battle, or rather vanished, Jason had been overprotective of Trini. So was Billy, though Billy had reasons of his own, as Zack often said. They all knew that Trini could and would take care of herself, but after the death of the only other female on the team...Well, Jason had always been a little overprotective of both, but after what happened, he was more like an older brother.

She shrugged and blushed, which was odd for the calm and composed Asian. "He was a good man, but not the person who I want to spend my life with."

Zordon spoke up then. He and Alpha had been leaving the team alone to catch up with each other, but he felt the need to bump in now. "YOU WILL FIND THE PERFECT PERSON ONE DAY, TRINI. NEVER GIVE UP ON LOVE."

Trini smiled up at him, eyes lightening once more. She hadn't said anything, but that was what had been going through her mind. Zordon knew exactly what to say, when to say it, and that's what made him the most important parts of the team. It was the reason everyone went to him for advice.

"Thank you, Zordon. I'll take those words to heart." She said after a second, then shook herself out of it. "So how's college life, Jason? Still thinking of buying a house?"

The red ranger snorted, "Now more than ever. I hate the dorms; you never get sleep, it always smells like urine and beer, and its always noisy."

Zack shook his head. "Glad I rented an apartment, then. Couldn't imagine being kept up all night. School is hard enough as it is."

Billy made an exasperated noise. "I offered to help you." He said once again, always reminding the group that he would gladly guide them through any piece of homework.

"I relied on you enough through high school, man. I can't keep leaning on my friends like that." Zack said, shaking his head.

"Zack -" Trini, about to tell him that that was what friends where for, was cut off by the blaring alarm.

"Ayeyiyi!" Alpha yelped, "The park's under attack!"

The former Rangers bolted to the viewing globe, the four clustering around it. In the orb, they saw what looked like black Putties swarming the park, lunging and clawing at the civilians. "RANGERS, IT SEEMS THAT ANGEL GROVE IS UNDER ATTACK ONCE AGAIN," Zordon paused, "I ASK THAT YOU USE THE POWER COINS ONCE MORE TO DEFEAT THESE NEW ENEMIES, AT LEAST FOR THE TIME BEING."

Jason nodded, automatically assuming the role as leader again. "Of course, Zordon." The others stepped up beside him and nodded.

"THANK YOU, RANGERS. I WILL SPEAK TO YOU ONCE AGAIN AFTER YOU DEFEAT THESE CREATURES." Zordon said, and then added, "ALPHA. THE POWER COINS?"

"Of course, Zordon!" The robot squeaked, vanishing behind the large control boxes for a second. Then he reappeared, a box in his hand. He held it out and the lid cracked open, the Power Coins glittering in the light.

Trini reached out first, her hand floating over the yellow coin a second before she picked it up. Billy followed, his eyes flashing blue before returning to normal. Zack shot Jason a grin and a wink, taking the black for himself once again. Jason beamed and folded the red power coin into his fist, then nodded at the others.

"ITS MORPHIN' TIME!" They shouted, the power coins growing to the size of belt buckles as they raised them.

A second later, flash of blue, yellow, black and red filled the room, then nothing.

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ONCE MORE." Zordon finally spoke, his voice full of sorrow for the lives he might have ruined once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : The last disclaimer I make, and its for the whole story : I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS! ANY OF IT!

A/N ;;; Well, this is my second chapter of the day. Its long, eight pages on OpenOffice. [Author's Note at the bottom of the page as well]

–

Chapter Two : Prince of Evil

**Thursday, Nov. 13, 2001**

**1.50 pm**

**Angel Grove Park**

"They may look like Putties, but they sure as hell don't fight like 'em." Jason said, dodging another clawed swipe. Like the putties, they weren't smart or strong, but they were fast, with claws of steel and teeth to match.

"Kinda makes me wish for the little Zedd Babies." Zack joked, then winced, "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can." Trini said, "You do usually speak without thinking first."

"If he thinks at all." Jason said, then swerved to the side and delivered a perfect ax kick to a enemy's skull.

Billy landed near him out of a black flip, cursing as he did so. "Since when do you curse?" Trini asked as they fell back into a group of four again.

"Since we get our butts kick by foot soldiers." He wheezed, then ducked and did a lovely side kick right into the black putty's chest. "I'm out of shape." He said as an after thought, sounding somewhat disgusted.

"We all are." Trini said, then did a cartwheel, landing and throwing out a round kick at a putty's side.

"Stop flirting and fight, will ya?" Zack snarled, pushing a putty Billy's way.

Jason cut through and took it out before it could hit the blue ranger. "As much as I hate to agree..." He started, then pulled back to a tornado kick.

The black putty stumbled away, and is didn't charge again. It stayed where it was, swaying back and forth as the remaining ones joined it. The stood in a huge cluster, weaving back and forth like birds, as if waiting for a command.

The Rangers pulled back as well, pulling out their Power weapons as they did so. Always better to be cautious. Otherwise, you might just end up dead, Jason though fleetingly. "On the count of three, I want you to discharge your weapons. Let's try and get rid of them in one foul swoop."

Everyone nodded, and Zack switched his grip of his Power Axe, getting ready to send waves at his enemies. "You know, its kinda odd that they just...backed off." He said, a millisecond before Jason started the countdown.

"I too am wonder why its so." Billy ventured, "Maybe they're waiting for commands?"

Trini nodded, agreeing with Billy, even though she had no idea how he had come to the conclusion. "Jase, I say we wait for their boss to out, or see what's up with them." She shrugged a shoulder at him. "No use wasting power on foot soldiers if a big one is coming out soon."

Sighing, he agreed. "Fine. Five minutes only. After that, no more waiting."

* * *

**Thursday, Nov. 13, 2001**

**1.52 pm**

**Revamped Moon Palace**

She lazed across the cushions, her black and pink hair spread around her. She had dyed it black the first month of her freedom, then streaked it pink soon after. She'd never changed it, never gone back. Was there really a need to? Something told her she was being silly, thinking such deep thoughts about hair color, but another part of her told her she wasn't thinking about hair at all.

Kim let out a frustrated growl as she bolted into a sitting position, clawing hair out of her face with her pink-tipped fingers. Each one had a bright silver end, and were longer than she'd ever worn them on earth. She had always wanted fake nails, but her mothers always, always said no. When she left earth and mother behind, she'd done everything she wanted, including the nails.

She slipped the sheer white robe around her, loving the feel of the clothe against her mostly nude skin. Unlike the former occupant of the Lunar Palace, the Empress of Evil felt no need to doll herself up. Instead, she went around mostly nude. Her current outfit was tiny pink skirt, sheer like the robe in all but a few areas. The top was a bikini looking this, once again in pink, though the shades changed depending on the light.

Eying herself in the mirror with glowing pink eyes, she couldn't help but smirk. God, she was hot. Then she shook her head, her curls dancing around her as she pivoted and slipped on the high heel sandals.

She made her way from the bedroom to the throne room. Tommy had redone the entire palace, purging the gleaming white marble of any trace of the Moon Witch and her failure of a husband. Now it was done in white and pink, black splashed every so spaces just to tone down the brightness. The carpet of the entire palace was plush black, for example, while almost all the walls were white marble. Pink crystal hung as lights, something to add her color to their new home.

The woman hid a delicate yawn behind a slender hair, her heels making no noise on the carpet. Then she pushed the marble doors open with a strength no human should have and poked her head in. "Tommy? You there?" She didn't want to enter the huge room for no reason.

She saw a movement from the balcony and two tall, male figures came from outside. She slipped into the large room, thin eyebrows already raising at Tommy as she walked towards them. "I didn't know we had guests." A polite way of saying, 'Who the hell is he'.

Tommy smiled and didn't stop walking until he was invading her personal space. His friend stopped farther away, respecting their space as the evil couple kissed deeply. Finally, Tommy pulled back and looped an arm around her waist, maneuvering her so that she saw his friend.

"This is Andros." He said lightly, "You remember him better as Dark Specter's Prince of Evil?" It was a question rather than anything else.

"Oh. Him." She said, then smiled charmingly and held out a hand.

Andros stepped forward and kissed it, looking up at her with dark hazel eyes. His hair was duel colored, parts of it black and parts of it eerie white blonde. "My Empress."

She smirked at him and took her hand back, allowing him to stand. "Former Prince of Evil." She said in reply, enjoying the spark of anger in his dark eyes. He should have been the Emperor of Evil; instead, he was now nothing.

_'I was thinking of giving him back the title,' _Tommy spoke in her mind.

She didn't even jump. _'You should. By giving him respect and a title, we could make a valuable alley that Dark Specter didn't have.' _

Tommy murmured his agreement in her mind, not even bothering to nod. Dark Specter had been powerful, too powerful for anyone other than the two greatest Power Rangers to defeat. That didn't mean anyone supported him. Cruel and rude, he had no political manners, and made more enemies than friends. It was how they had torn him down and rebuilt their own empire.

They would not be the same.

"Or should I say, current Prince of Evil?" Kim asked a second later, her smirk growing darker.

An eyebrow lifted on the man in front of her. "Oh? I wasn't aware I was still in possession of the title."

"Shall we give it back to him, love? He is so very cute." She purred, turning towards her husband and placing a hand on his chest, smiling into his eyes.

He smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair. This show were merely that : a show. They had decided a while ago on how to play it; she would pretend to be the clueless trophy wife and he would pretend to merely tolerate her. It was a show that they put on to lure out those who wanted the throne. They would attack, thinking the new rulers weak. Once taken care of, there would be no more willing to steal the throne.

So far, it had worked.

"Yes, darling, I think we shall." He said after a second, glowing white eyes on the figure in front of him.

He didn't know how loyal Andros was. The man was from a colony called KO-35, and had been kidnapped as a child. The aim of Dark Specter had been the twin, whose magic was significant even from a young age. Instead, the fool who had done the job had nabbed the male twin, but it suited fine with Tommy. He liked his paws weak, anyway.

Another bow from the duel-colored haired man. "Thank you, my emperor."

"Oh, don't thank me yet." Tommy said lightly, moving swiftly past the man in a semi-bow, his arms still around his Beautiful. "Thank me after you finish your job, if you still wish to."

"Job?" The Prince was surprised enough to stand straight up and blink.

"Did Dark Specter never give you quests?" The former good ranger asked from her place by her lover's side.

"No, my empress. I was merely to kill those he did not like, and they were usually in front of me when I was told to." He explained. In fact, they had always been dragged in front of him, and never hard to kill.

"Ah, then this will be like school for you." Tommy's lips curved into a smile, dark intent in his every move.

"A very first lesson, easy indeed," Kim said softly, turning her eyes towards the large windows that looked upon Earth.

"And what lesson will that be, my rulers?" Andros asked when Tommy turned his gaze to look where his wife stared. It was obvious that nothing was going to happen without prodding.

"Destroy the Power Rangers, the defenders of Earth." They both said at the same time, their heads snapping towards him at the same time. Glowing pink and silver eyes stared at him, and for the first time in his life, the Prince of Evil felt afraid, terrified that he would die if he did not do as commanded...

**Thursday, Nov. 13, 2001**

**6.55 pm**

**Angel Grove Park**

Jason stepped back, and everyone who stood behind him did as well, a collective breath going up. A portal was twisting in front of him, pink and white combining and opening to show a figure. A second later, feet hit the ground and a man stepped from the pink and white portal, a sword held in his hand.

Jason took quick observations, and trusted his instincts. His instincts told him to retreat, and his observations said the same. The man was dressed in black jeans, which was odd because he looked so old style. A huge belt bucket sat at his waist, keeping two sword sheathes near him, and his boots seemed to float on the ground as he made his way towards the middle of the foot soldiers. His shirt was red, and it looked like a muscle shirt, the kind that Jason himself wore.

For seem reason, the appearance struck the red ranger wrong. The guy seemed to have an aura around him, one that said he was old and powerful, and should be wearing something that matched. Instead he stood with a sword in one hand, another on his waist and in modern black and red, hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Rangers." He said, voice like black velvet, which caused Jason to scowl more. What happened to ugly evil guys? "How good to finally meet you."

"You seem to have us at an advantage." Jason said lightly, though he felt anything but. "You know about us, but we have no idea who you are."

The guy only smirked, "Dear Jason, I have you at an advantage in more ways than that."

Jason was struck, his blood frozen in his body. This guy knew who he was. How the hell...Pushing the thought away for later, he focused on what the guy was saying. "...Prince of Evil at your service." 'Prince of Evil's' voice was amused, like he was laughing at them. "But you may call me Andros, if you wish. Not that it matters, as you will be dead soon."

"If your goal is talking us to death, _Andros_," Jason spat the name, "Then you are succeeding."

He didn't look amused, though Zack snorted his laugh. Billy and Trini were rolling his eyes, he could tell, behind their helmet, wondering why he had to go and torment a being that seemed to roll with power.

There was a slight pause, then the com. in his helmet crackled to life. "_Ayiyiy! Jason, fall back! Zordon says to fall back!" _Alpha continued with this until Jason sighed.

He signaled to the others it was time to teleport, right as the guy in front of him moved. Faster than anything he'd ever seen, too. He blocked the sword that was swung at his face almost a second too late, or too early, judging by Andro's face. Then he saw nothing more than ruby light.

**Thursday, Nov. 13, 2001**

**2.03 pm**

**Command Center**

Tini let the morph go just a her golden light vanished, reverting to civilian clothing. She looked around and saw the others had done so, back in their jeans and t-shirts. She herself was back in jeans and her yellow tank top, hair band still atop her head.

"Billy, are you okay?" She asked when he winced, moving quickly to his side.

He waved her off with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Slightly winded; I've been working in labs and with computers since we defeated Zedd, remember? I haven't had time for keeping in shape."

"I AM SORRY, BILLY, FOR DRAGGING YOU BACK INTO THIS FIGHT." Zordon said, his voice booming once again.

Billy smiled at the face of his mentor. "I'm not complaining. I like fighting the good fight," He joked, then more seriously, "Besides, it felt good to be a team again."

Zack nodded from his place on the ground, his back against a control box. "I second that motion."

"I enjoyed leading again." Jason teased, but like the others, he was glad to be back. "I do have a question, though. Why'd you call us back? If we worked together, Zordon, we could have beaten that guy."

"I'M AFRAID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE. ANDROS, OR RATHER, THE PRINCE OF EVIL, IS A LEGEND ON THE BATTLEFIELD, AND IN SOCIETIES LIKE OURS. HE HAS LOST ALMOST NO FIGHT, AND IS KNOWN FOR HIS BLOODTHIRSY AND LEATHAL WAYS." Zordon said gently, or as gently as he could when his voice boomed that way.

"BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK TO FIGHT ONE SUCH AS HIM, YOU WILL NEED NEW MORPHERS AND EQUIPMENT, NOT TO MENTION A FIFTH MEMBER." Zordon added, this time a little tentatively.

"Like hell! Zordon, we _can't _replace Kim! She gave her lives for us! By giving another person the Pink Power Coin, you'll destroy her memory." Trini objected, for once loosing her cool.

"I DON'T PLACE TO REPLACE HER, TRINI. EVEN IF I DID, IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE. THE PINK POWER COIN WAS DESTROYED WITH KIMBERLY." There was silence; that had been one part of the story that Zordon hadn't told the others. "INSTEAD, I AM BRINGING IN TWO RANGERS FROM ANOTHER WORLD, A FORMER COLONY CALLED KO-35." Their mentor explained."THE SILVER AND PURPLE SPACE RANGERS HAVE FOUGHT ANDROS BEFORE, AND LIVED."

Jason made a noise in the back of his throat. "If they can, we can as well. I mean, they might have a better power source, but we can still do it." His pride in his team wouldn't let anyone, not even Zordon, tell them there was someone better.

"It has nothing to do with beating him." A voice from behind them said softly.

Everyone spun at that, and Zack whistled. The woman standing before them wore black pants and a purple shirt, a matching black vest over it. Blonde hair cascaded around her high cheekbones, and red lips were pursed in a frown. She was a beauty, Trini thought, once I will never be.

Behind her stood a man, his hand on her shoulder. He wore the same uniform, but his shirt was silver instead of purple. He had a lighter shade of blonde, almost white in colour. His ice blue eyes wandered over them all, laughing and fun, and Trini blinked. Most people didn't look so happy at times like these.

"I'm Zhane," The silver man said, smiling, "And this is Karone." He motioned down at the woman who stood only to his chin. "I'm the Silver Space Ranger, and Karone is the Purple Space Ranger."

"I'm Jason, the Red Earth Ranger." Jason started, then motioned for everyone.

"Billy, Earth's Blue Ranger." The light brown haired man stepped forward, smiling slightly.

"Zack, Earth's Black." He said, smirking playfully. "And damn if this isn't awkward."

"Shut up, Zack." Trini hissed before putting on a smile and stepping up by Billy. "And I'm Trini Kwan, the Yellow Earth Ranger."

Karone nodded at them, and Zhane gave her a concerned look. "Well, nice to meet you all. Wish I could say it was under better circumstances."

"Why did you ask us here, Zordon?" Karone said suddenly, shifting feet.

"YOU HEARD PART OF THE REASON, KARONE. YOUR BROTHER HAS APPEARED HERE, AND I ONCE PROMISED YOU THAT I WOULD ALWAYS CALL YOU WHEN HE SHOWED UP."

"Wait." Jason said, calling a halt to everything. "Your brother is Prince of Evil, fear-me-and-die Andros?"

"Yes," Karone snapped, glaring. "But its not his fault."

"From what Zordon said, he's a murderer and a thief. How is that not his fault?" Zack asked, falling back to support his leader.

"ENOUGH, RANGERS!" Zordon sounded a bit angry this time, only to be stopped by Zhane.

"No, they need to know." The Silver Ranger said, "When Karone and Andros were small, Dark Specter, the former ruler of evil, tried to kidnap Karone. Instead, he ended up with Andros. A young Andros, five years old, was brainwashed and raised as the Prince and Heir of Evil."

"Oh." Zach said, while Trini added her two cents, "That makes more sense now."

Jason squirmed a bit, "Look, I'm sorry. He just...he would have killed us all, and I'm taking it a bit personally, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." Karone said, softening. "I was an enemy of the Prince of Evil before I knew he was my brother and a victim, and trust me, I hated him as much as the next person."

Jason opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Zordon. "RANGERS OF BOTH EARTH AND SPACE. I KNOW YOU ARE NEW TO EACH OTHER, BUT I ASK THAT YOU PLACE THE NEED TO BECOME FRIENDS ASIDE FOR LATER. RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE PRESSING ISSUES TO DISCUSS."

"JASON, TRINI, ZACK AND BILLY ; ONCE BEFORE YOU WERE CHOSEN TO BE POWER RANGERS, AND I SHALL MAKE THIS OFFER ONCE MORE. WILL YOU TAKE UP THE POWER ONCE MORE, OR GO ON WITH LIFE WHILE I FIND NEW RANGERS?"

It wasn't really a choice, but they spoke anyway. "I said I'd always be ready to defend Earth, and I meant it." Jason said softly, standing tall and feeling the power swell in him like it hadn't in years.

"Zordon, I help saved this earth more times than not, and I'll be damned if my hardwork goes down the drain now." It was a joke, but the meaning behind it was real. Zack would be the Black Ranger again.

"I'm in agreement, Zordon. I love this planet too much to leave it unprotected." Billy said, chest swelling and a smile gracing his face brilliantly.

"I'm up for anything, and always will be."Trini was the last, but her face glowed and she felt complete after years.

"THANK YOU, RANGERS. NOW I MUST ASK YOU TO TEAM UP AND ACCEPT THE HELP OF THE SPACE RANGERS. THEY HAVE THE UPGRADES YOU NEED, AND THE KNOWLEDGE TO HELP YOU WHERE I CAN NOT."

"Of course, Zordon." Jason said, knowing he'd do whatever it took to protect his planet. Turning his head, he looked at Zhane and Karone, then held out his hand. "Welcome to the team, I guess."

Karone was the first to shake, followed by Zhane. "You got anything to eat around here? Cause I'm really hungry." The silver space ranger said light, everyone dissolving into laughter and the tension breaking just like that.

Trini sighed in contentment; maybe this could be the path to healing the wound Kim's death had left them. Maybe, just maybe, they would be whole once again.

* * *

a.n ; yes, I have Zhane and Karone in here, along with Andros. I love Power Rangers in Space, and I love Andros, Ashley and Zhane, which is why they are in the story. Plus, I think it worked out with the plot as well.

And yes, to all you out there who love PRiS as much as me. I did switch Andros and Karone's placement. Now Andros was the kidnapped one, not Karone. You'll see why later. ^_-


	3. Chapter 3

A; U :;: Okay, that last chapter was really long for me. I don't know about you, but typing eight pages almost murdered my muse fairy...then I read someone else's work, and POOF! Its back. Plus, the three really great reviews I got renewed my muse. Go you guys!

Well, here's some TommyKim fluff, or as fluffy as evil couples get. Also, we get to see some some of the characters we love.

–

Chapter Three – The Living Dead

**Thursday, Nov. 13, 2001**

**6.00 pm**

**Revamped Moon Palace**

"We told you to destroy them, not have a _goddamn tea party!" _The Empress of Evil snarled, eyes glowing a dark pink than before. "Because you decided to show off a title you aren't worthy of, the only thing standing between me and that world _got away!"_

Tommy stood back, merely smirking. He might be the figure head and the fighter of the Empire, but his wife, lover and queen was the true drive behind the vast empire. She had a temper that over came his own, and the skills and stomach to back it up (with both fighting and torture). Not that she needed it; if she went around looking like she did now all the time, no one would pose a problem. Well, okay, he'd have to kill them for ogling his wife...but still. On that train of thought, he glued his eyes and took her in again.

Her hair was in a cloud of dark and hot pink, the curls swaying with her slender body. She was completely nude under the mostly sheer dark pink robe, which was one of the many reasons his eyes were glued to her. Pink fire pooled from her eyes, and she was glowing a steady pink, a few blasts of black every so often.

"Next time you see them, _don't stop to talk about the weather!"_ She finally roared, her voice echoing through the halls of the palace. "KILL THEM!"

"Y-yes, My Empress!" Andros said from the floor where we was kneeling. Pooled around him and stuck to his hair, and his voice was hoarse and shaky from blood-loss.

"Good." She said, composing herself in a matter of second, "Go and clean yourself up now. And _try _not to get blood on my carpet, hm?"

The Prince of Evil stood and moved away, pale and bleeding. His back had the worst of it, but along his chest there were deep lines of red as well. The Empress of Evil had run her claws up and down him like a cat or even a bird, drawing blood and growling as she did so. His 'punishment' for not killing the Rangers this time.

He teleported to his room, not wanting to anger the Empress over such things as blood on her carpet. Her temper was set off by the smallest of thing, such as, well, blood on her carpet or being interrupted when talking with her husband. He had seen her in action once before, when a Quantico interrupted her and her husband's conversation. She had destroyed the Quantron and all of its kind, leading to the current production of new ones and the temporary use of Black Putties.

During those times, it was easy to see why the pair had been able to murder Dark Specter. Other times, like the first time he had met them? Not so; the Empress had seemed like a normal human girl, except the glowing eyes, with a habit of wanting thing destroyed. No brain, no plans, just impulse. The Emperor had been twisted upon her little finger, doing whatever she said with mindless devotion.

Then he had come to their summer palace, this redone Lunar Palace, to pension for a title and some forces. He found that they weren't the same as before. Violent and manipulative, both were cruel and merciless, though completely devoted to each other. He personally found it odd that those two, while being like they were, were so in love, but he didn't have the courage to question it.

Grunting, he stood from the bed he had teleported to and made his way towards the cabinet. Throwing them open, he found exactly what he needed. While he healed faster than a mortal, it wasn't less painful. In fact, with accelerated healing, his wounds were probably more so.

Groaning in pain, he placed the bandages on, eyes focused on the white wall in front of him.

Someone would pay for these wounds. If not the Monarchs of Evil, then the Power Rangers.

**Friday, Nov. 13, 2001**

**6.31 pm**

**Revamped Moon Palace**

She moved towards him, perching on the edge of his throne. "Strike one." She muttered, then smiled as she was pulled back into his warm chest.

"Two more and he's out." He echoed her.

She shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe I might just keep him around for amusement."

He chuckled, chest moving under her cheek. "Be sure not to get too attached, or I might just get jealous and kill him."

"That's so sweet." She purred, moving to peck a kiss to his lips. "I'm flattered that you would think to kill someone over me."

"Of course, darling," He said lightly, then smirked, "You're mine, just as I'm yours. Anyone who gets in the way of that has to die."

"You're right of course," She cooed back, then sighed.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked, though he had a pretty good idea based on the look on her face.

"I'm _bored."_ She complained, "I know we have to wait until the Rangers are destroyed to do anything, but..."

He sighed himself then, stroking her hair. "Well, we can always join the fight ourselves you know. Maybe you can go down there and play ghost?" He suggested.

"Oh, that's right. They think I'm dead, don't they?" Now she sounded a little better. "I like the way you think. Have I ever told you that?"

She moved away from him and he scowled, standing after her so he wouldn't loose her warmth. "Which idea?"

"Well, both in a way. Give them a few glimpses of me, let them think a ghost is haunting them. If, for some reason, they catch me, I can pretend to have been tortured and etcetera by you." She explained, her eyes brightening. "Break their spirits a little bit, or just in total, make the fight more interesting."

"Huh. I kinda like it." He said, pulling her back to rest against him. He didn't like her far away from him for even a second. "But where will I be during this time?"

"Invisible, of course." She giggled. The good thing about leaning all the evil in the galaxy was that they had hundreds of witches and spells at the fingertips.

He smirked down at her, then lifted his head and yelled out, "KAT!"

A second after his summons, the blonde witch stuck her head around the corner of the throne room. Tall and amazonian, the Australian had been another of Rita's flunkies. She had been put under a spell and ordered to seduce, then destroy, Jason, the leader of the Power Rangers. She didn't have time to complete her mission before Rita died. Kim had suggested giving her Rita's staff and making her a witch in their lovely court. Easier than finding a new person, really.

"Yes, my lord?" She was also one of the few beings that didn't have to bow and use the formalities. She had been with them since the start, and in turn, they treated her just a bit better than the others.

"One of those little invisibility potions...you know, the kind we used before?" Tommy said, motioning with a hand. "I want to spy on the Rangers a little bit, and I don't want them to know it."

They saw her head vanish, then the pattering of feet. Her workroom was close, so it was only a few seconds before she came back, this time fully into the room. She gave a slight bow then held out the vial of almost clear liquid.

"It will only work for three hours, and only on Earth. If its used here, then the entire potion will be fried." She explained. "Just drink it, and wait for a second. You'll be fully invisible."

Kim smiled and leaned up to pat the other girl's cheek. "You're a darling."

Kat smiled at her, "Thank you, my queen. If you will excuse me now...The Quantrons still need some magical life. You know how it is." She shrugged a should before rushing out, her dress flapping like usual.

"Very focused, if a tad rude." Tommy remarked a second later. "Now, go change if you will. You won't blend very well with that on."

She smiled innocently and pushed off the robe. "Or off."

Then she bolted towards their room, laughing as he followed at the same pace.

**Saturday, Nov. 14, 2001**

**12.17 pm**

**The Youth Center**

She twisted in the skirt, frowning at the clothe that covered her body. She hadn't worn clothes like this she had left earth, and didn't really like the outfit that much. The color – a dark pink, with streaks of black – was alright, but the skirt was heavy and long. The top was better, a knot holding the clothe together right under her breasts. Her entire torso was pretty much bare, which, considering her usual attire, was quite modest.

Kim covered a yawn as she sipped the strawberry kiwi smoothie, wondering what was taking the Power Puppies so long. Taking a sip, she focused on the entrance as the door chimed once again, two people entering. She sighed in aggravation at the fat man, who was closely followed by a skinny, bird looking one. She vaguely remembered them from her freshman yea...Flunk and Skulk, or something like that.

Twirling back around, she push her black and pink ponytail to the side, only to have it pushed back. She smiled, and reached around to tighten it as a cover for smacking Tommy's hands away. The guy was having way too much fun being invisible. He had been messing with her all day, pulling her ponytail and spilling her first smoothie. She couldn't do anything about it either, unless she wanted to attract attention.

"They're here." He whispered in her ear, so only she could hear it. People started freaking out when they heard voices and didn't a see a person.

_Should I get up and move now, or wait until they see me fully? _She asked. She might be the temper and looks behind the Empire, but he more fighting experience, which included psyching out his opponents.

_Its too early in the game to let them see you alive, Why don't you move, just give them a glimpse of the skirt, something that really looks like the old Kimberly? _He suggested, though it was merely that : a suggestion. He never directly told her what to do, even though he was more powerful than her.

_"And then increase the 'sightings' of Kim's ghost until they think they're going crazy." _She finished his thought before he did; she had learned how he thought, and really, it was quite obvious after she thought about it.

_Exactly. Now go. _He said, and she felt his leaving her presence, though she didn't see him.

Standing, she turned her back, skirt swirling around her. The strawberry and kiwi smoothie, her favorite drink both Before and After, sat on the counter as she moved towards the side entrance. She felt arms come around as she left the building, and her lover whispered into her ear, "They're were staring. Then Jason saw the drink and...oops, here he comes."

A second later they rounded a corner and vanished in a portal that he had set up earlier. Nothing was left by the time Jason hit the exit.

**Saturday, Nov. 14, 2001**

**12.20 pm**

**The Youth Center**

"Kim?" Jason whispered, watching as the slight, slender looking girl whisked out the door. Her pink skirt trailed behind her, the color having been the first thing that caught his eye. He watched her, then swung his head to look at Zack.

"Did that just look like Kim to you?" He asked, and the Black Ranger just nodded.

"I know it sounds weird, but..." Trini started, "It kinda looked like he r to me too, even with the funky hair."

Billy nodded, and motioned with his head towards the drink, "Kiwi and strawberry as well." He was the only one close enough to be able to tell.

Jason was walking towards the exit before anyone could say anything more. He knew Kim was dead, and he knew that this wasn't her. Still, his heart told him to go look, and his gut seconded the idea; he's learned long ago to always follow his instincts.

"Kim?" He called, voice echoing in the alley behind the Youth Center. Nothing, except...

He bolted towards the slight flash of pink light, head turning around the corner. Nothing.

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes at his own folly. Kim was dead, and no matter what he wanted to believe, even now, she would stay dead. Pushing open the door, he shrugged at his friends, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, guys. My body just got a head of itself, ya know?" He said, eyes a little downcast.

"Hey, man, not a problem." Zack shrugged.

"If you hadn't gone after the girl, I would have." Trini put in, then turned and took the shakes from Ashely, the girl that worked there.

"What did she say, Jason? Was she related to Kim? A cousin, maybe?" Billy asked, a little shaken. Normally, the fact a slender brunette was in the Youth Center wouldn't bother them, but between the fact the girl had been wearing all pink, drinking Kim's favorite drink, and wit happened to be a day after the anniversary of her death...Well, even he was a little spooked.

"No idea. She was gone by the time I got out there, totally vanished." Jason said, shrugging as he sipped the chocolate shake.

Zack blinked. "Am I the only one who thinks that's freaky? The day after the anniversary of her death, someone who walks like Kim, dresses like Kim and was drinking what she always got, shows up, then vanishes into thin air?"

"Just because we battle monsters and save the world and have seen out share of witches and demons doesn't mean that Kim's ghost is haunting us." Tini scolded, then stopped and blinked. She had pretty much made his argument for him.

"I'm in agreement with Trini. It seems improbable that Kim would become a ghost and haunt us after so many years." Billy said, nodding.

Jason, once again, just shrugged. "Maybe it was a coincidence. Who the hells knows?" Then he took another sip. "Can't let it get to us."

Trini nodded. "Just because she looks like Kim – and really, with that hair, she doesn't – doesn't mean she's Kim. Plus, we saw her once and we're jumping to conclusions."

Everyone lapped into silence, then Zack brightened. "So when is the purple hottie gonna show up? Aren't we supposed to meet them here?"

"The 'purple hottie' and her boyfriend are standing right behind you." A voice, female and rather irked, came from behind him.

Jason and Trini both held back laughs and Billy couldn't help the grin that came to his face. Zack froze and turned around slowly. "Uh, hi?"

Zhane merely shook his head at the Black Ranger. "Rule number one of Karone : She sees all, she hears all, she knows all."

For that, the blonde haired guy got an elbow to the stomach. He winced but said nothing more as Karone took a seat next to Trini. He took the other empty seat, the one across from Jason and next to Zack, who was looking sheepish.

Throwing an arm around the older guy, Zhane mock whispered, "No worries. In fact, I bet she's feeling flattered."

"Oh, shut up, Zhane." Karone hissed, blushing bright red.

Jason snickered at her, while both Trini and Billy rolled their eyes at each other. "You wanted to meet us here?" Karone said, ignoring the blush on her face.

"Just to hang." Zack said, bouncing back from mortification.

"Team building." Jason said, making air quotes by his head.

Trini laughed at that one. "Which basically means he wanted to welcome you to the group."

Ashley was waved back over by Billy, tucking a piece of light brown hair behind her ear. "Seems like you got two new guys on the team." The high school senior said, grinning as she watched them. "They know what they want, or is this just an introduction?" She joked.

Jason laughed, "Ashley, this is Zhane and Karone. Guys, this is Ashley, our own personal waitress."

"Oh, you only wish, bed head." She teased back, sticking out her tongue.

Scowling, the red ranger lifted his hand to his hair, running it over and realizing that he did indeed have bed head, or at least helmet hair. Zack snickered this time, then said, "How about two shakes? Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate," Karone volunteered at the same time Zhane said, "Vanilla."

Ashely shook her head. "Complete opposites," She muttered under her breath, then wandered over to the guy behind the stove to place the order.

"Sweet girl," Trini said lightly. "So you guys like in space, right?"

Karone smiled, knowing she would have to answer that one. Zhane had already turned to Zack and Jason, hands moving as he talked. She tuned him out as she looked at Trini, watching as Billy looked up with interest.

"Yeah, aboard the Megaship." She explained, "DECA pretty much runs it." She smiled at Billy when his eyebrows lifted, "That's our AI. We wouldn't be able to do anything without her."

"So you have an AI?" Billy said, interest written all over his face. "Who programed it? How exactly do you keep it powered?"

The rest of the group tuned in as Billy fired off question after question, laughing as their resident genius demanded to know all.

Jason smirked and leaned back, taking a sip of his now melted shake. God, it almost felt like old times...

* * *

A.N : Yes, Ashely as in the Yellow Space Ranger, though she won't be a Ranger in this story. No, she plays a very different yet similar role, one I hope you all love as much as I do.

Oh hey! I think I finally have nine thousand words. ^_^ YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

A.n – This may seem like a fluffy chapter with no real meaning, but trust me on this, it has meaning. Once you get to the end of it, you'll see why I wrote it (besides the fact I'm a fluffy-romance person).

Another a/u: If Karone is somewhat Out Of Character, then remember that she and Andros shifted places. She's been traveling alone for two years, since KO-35 was destroyed and Zhane entered a cryogenic sleep. She's gonna be a mix between the Karone you know and the Andros, or at least, that's what I'm going for.

–

Chapter Four – Good, Evil and Everything In Between

–

**Sunday, Nov. 15, 1998**

**10.35 pm**

**Earth Time**

**Astro Megaship**

She was sitting in her room, staring down at the Earth with a forlorn expression. It tore his heart to see her so unhappy, so upset. She should be smiling and dancing, hell, even working out beat this...this...mood.

Sighing, he step foot in the purple and silver room, letting the doors shut behind him as he made his way over to her. She didn't turn her head or react at all as he sat beside her. The only motion that said she knew he was there was the tightening of her hand on his when he took the slim hand in his.

Karone turned after a second to look at him, eyes almost in tears. "I miss his so much." She breathed, shaking.

She was strong, but even the purple ranger needed to let things out once in a while. Reaching out, he took in his arms, her head on his shoulder as she shoot. She didn't cry. She never would; said it was weak, that crying would change nothing. Sometimes, he wished she would. It would prove to him that she was human, that she was the same as him.

A hand swept over her honey blonde hair. "Sh." He whispered in her ear. "We'll get him back. I promised you we would, and have I ever let you down once?"

"No, but..." She turned further into him, arms going around his neck and her forehead pressed against him. "What if we _can't _bring him back? What if he's evil forever?"

Zhane kissed her, hard, then pulled back and said fiercely, "Don't ever think like that. We _will _get him back, and he _will _be your brother again. Okay? Never think of failure, because it just makes it all the more possible."

She nodded, pressing a kiss back to him. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He shook his head at her, smiling faintly. "Don't be sorry. This is me; there's never a need to be sorry."

She smiled back at him, her face lighting up, and the room with her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She chanted teasingly, then gasped as he moved his fingers to her sides, tickling her. "Stop that!" She screeched, trying to wiggle away from his fingers.

"Not until you take it back." He teased, though he didn't let up.

"I take it back, I take it back!" She gasped out, laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes. "I give up!"

He finally stopped, flopping down on the floor beside her. Somehow they'd moved from the window seat to the middle of her bedroom, and he didn't mind one bit. The plush gray carpet, his color, was nice below them, and better than his own bed.

He turned to his side and dragged his girlfriend into the cage of his arm, his face buried in her hair. "We'll get him back," He whispered to her right before the exhausted girl drifted off into sleep. "I promise you that, love." Then he closed his eyes and joined her, leaving the earthly reality and entering a realm where life was perfect...

**Sunday, Nov. 15, 1998**

**10.00 pm**

**Angel Grove Hotel**

Trini twirled the knife between her fingers, looking down at the salmon on the plate before her. The pink fish looked back at her and she pulled a face. Normally, she loved seafood, but she was currently sick to her stomach, and not from food poisoning.

She was sick with worry. She, Billy and Zack had promised to meet each other in the hotel restaurant and eat dinner. Currently, they were twenty minutes behind, and she was afraid either something had happened to them or they had forgotten her.

They were all very close, which was why the second reason seemed so odd, or so her mind said. Her heart said differently; they had all gone off to different universities, and Jason was the only one who had stayed near Angel Grove. Sure, they had been good about keeping touch with each other through letters, phone calls and email, but it still seemed as if they were drifting apart.

Sighing, she gave up hope that they were coming and took a bite of the fish. It was good, but...

Then her face brightened as she saw Billy in entrance, looking around for her. She raise her hand and waved it, and he smiled when he saw her. Making his way towards the back, he smiled and mouthed 'sorry' at her.

"I'm really, really sorry. I was finishing up a paper and lost track of the time." He explained in a rush as he sat down and opened the menu. "Zack found me a few minutes ago and told me I was running late." He finished before drawing a breath.

"Billy, its okay." Trini laughed softly, "I know its normal for you to be late, and I would have been surprised if you had been on time."

He smiled sheepishly, then opened the menu. "Do you know Zack would like? He's finishing up his own homework and told me to have something sent to him."

Trini laughed softly again. For some reason, she always laughed and smiled more in his presence. "Why don't we just sent up a pasta. I think he would enjoy that."

Billy nodded, "Affirmative." Then he blinked and frowned, focusing back on the menu. "I think I will have the lasagna, personally."

Trini nodded and motioned the waiter over. "Can I get a plate of spaghetti sent to a room?"

The waiter nodded, "Yes ma'am, you can." He yanked out a pen and a piece of paper. "What's the room number?" He asked, pen poised and ready.

"Room 337." Billy pipped up, not even bothering to look up from his menu. "May I order the lasagna with a rootbeer?"

"Thank you, sir." The waiter said, "Hope you have a fine date." He added then vanished into the kitchens before either could say a thing.

Both of the people sitting at the table blushed bright red. "I, uh, that was rather awkward." Billy muttered, ears a bight red even when the blush faded. "I hope you don't feel like this is a date, uh, unless you maybe want it that way."

Trini blushed even harder, which was odd, considering that she rarely was anything except calm. Then she took the plunge, the one that shy Billy probably never would have. "I think it might not be so bad if we considered it one." She crinkled her nose, going for a tension breaker. "If it doesn't work out, we can blame Zack for trying to set us up."

Billy blinked and smiled, "I think, maybe, it might not be so bad to have such nosy friends." He said after a second.

They shared a laugh over that, and reverted back into their old ways of talking, both hoping that there friendship was moving to the next level.

–

**Sunday, Nov. 15, 1998**

**11.17 pm**

**Room 117**

**Angel Grove Hotel**

He ran a hand through his chocolate hair, and sighed. He needed to get it cut and soon. Right now it was brushing his ears, and really, he wasn't a fan of hair even moderately long. It just wasn't hit thing. He went more for the spiked look, at least sometimes.

Leaning down, he spit the mouth wash into the sink and pulled a face. God, he hated the taste of spearmint mouthwash. It tasted too much like the dentist, which he hated. Needles in his mouth? Ha. There was no way.

Jason Scott stumbled out of the bathroom, yawning, and popped open the suit case that sat on the desk of the suite. He pulled a pair of dark red sweatpants and tossed them on the bed. A second later, he folded and put the day's clothes back in his suitcase, on the left side, the one reserved for dirty clothes.

Stepping into the dark red pants, he couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was up to. Zack had told him he was going to cop out of the dinner with Trini and Billy, hoping to get them to admit their 'feelings'. Jason had only rolled his eyes, as he didn't believe in interfering with his team's social and dating life.

Karone and Zhane had declined the offer of a room at the hotel, transporting to their ship instead. He liked the two other rangers, but he was somewhat glad that they choose their spaceship over a hotel room. He was extremely territorial when it came to his town, and even more so when it came to his team. He didn't need two new rangers stepping in and trying to help in fights. They'd only get in the way.

He flopped back on the plain cream comforter, eyes glued to the ceiling. As tired as he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not in a strange place. He'd always been odd when if came to sleeping arrangements. He couldn't sleep in a place that he didn't know, which caused problems until he finally started taking the sleeping pills his doctor had given him.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a tapping on the balcony window. He blinked and turned over on his bed to look out, then smiled. A pure white cat stared back at him with blue eyes, head butting against the window as it sat on the ground, bumping its head on the glass. It stopped and yowled to be let in.

Rolling to his feet, Jason smiled and made his way over to the sliding doors. "Will you be quite?" He hissed with a smile as he opened the door. "You'll wake people up if you keep that up, then where would we be?"

The cat didn't return the greeting, but rather seemed to a glow a light yellow. A second later, Kat stood, shaking her blonde hair out. Her blue eyes were laughing as she reached up and pecked a kiss to his lips. "We, or in this case, you, would be charged extra for the room."

"Oh, shush." He said, deepening the next kiss. "Love the new outfit, by the way."

She let go and twirled around. Her black skirt twirled around her before falling back in place by her knees, and her red tank top matched his pants. Her shoes were absent, but that was expected, given the fact she had been running around as a cat, and when in human form, in a plush palace.

Stroking a hand down her cheek, he frowned. On her shoulder was a hand shaped bruise, one that hadn't been there before and shouldn't be there now. "I know we promised not to talk about what we do, but are you sure you're okay up there?" His fingers feathered over the slightly dark area.

She looked up at him, since she was still a few inches shorter than him, even at five feet and eight inches. "I'm fine. The person who gave me this is now dead, after imprisonment." She said lightly, her hand covering his cheek.

He leaned into her hand and kissed her palm. "As long as you're safe."

They both knew that she wasn't safe, and wouldn't be until she left he Lunar Palace. She didn't know, if only because she felt she owed these new rulers her loyalty. They had destroyed Rita's old palace, and with it, the remainders of the spell. Kat wasn't completely evil anymore, and had free will of her own. It didn't mean she fought the good fight, though, only that she was free to finally be herself and feel the emotions that Rita had locked her away from.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down for a kiss a second later. "Enough talk," She whispered in his ear, and the next thing she knew, her back was against the white bed and then nothing else.

–

**Sunday, Nov. 15, 1998**

**Midnight**

**Angel Grove Park**

She was sitting by the lake, her arms wrapped around her legs and her legs pressed against her chest. Her light blonde hair was a mess, tangled around her face and brown eyes stared across the still water with tears in them. She shivered once, but was otherwise still and silent, unaffected by the cold even in her gold tank top.

She reached up to swipe her eyes once again, then dried her slightly damn skin on the pale colored jeans. God, how she hated life at moments like these. She lived in Angel Grove, which was famous for its Power Rangers and the monsters they fought and destroyed. Then there were times like these where she was reminded that monsters weren't just the things that the Rangers fought.

She fought the tears again, telling herself these things happened and not just to her. That by crying, she was only giving him what he wanted, and weakening her own self. It didn't help; she still wanted to bust into tears, she still wanted to scream and rage at the world.

Finally, she pushed the thoughts to the edge of her mind and straightened her shoulders, letting her knees fold down and under her. It was while she drying tears from her face that she realized how cold it was. It was midnight and nearing winter, the edge of autumn, so it was around fifty degrees. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered her, but here by the lake, it was even colder.

Standing, she shook her out her golden brown hair and sighed. She didn't want to go home, but what choice was there? Home, despite what her heart told her, was better than wandering the streets at midnight. Taking a step, she pivoted and promptly slammed into someone hard and tall.

She stumbled back and would have fallen if two hands hadn't reached out and grabbed both her wrists, keeping her upright. She blinked and look at his hands, dark and huge against her pale wrists, then gulped and looked at the owner of said hands.

He was all, though not as big as she had thought when she had slammed into him. He was maybe six foot two, nothing compared to people like Jason or T.J. He was muscled, though, so the second part of her first impression was correct. He was broad shouldered and wearing a muscle shirt that high lighted every dip and crevice of his body, showed that indeed he was muscular. His pants were normal black jeans, blending well with the dark crimson muscle shirt. A silver belt buckle gleamed at his trim waist, and the fact that it was in the shape of a skull had her swallowing.

She focused on him the moment she realized he was talking. "I asked, are you alright?" He seemed irked that he had to repeat himself, and his dark voice boomed over the empty park, making her shiver.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered, finally getting it out then blushing bright red when she realized he was staring at her strangely.

"Good. I'd hate to be arrested for assaulting a young girl." He stated, bending down to pick up his jacket, which she had barely noticed when it had fallen at her feet.

"I'm not a young girl. I'm eighteen, which means I'm an adult," Then she blinked, realizing her indignation and wounded pride had made her say something stupid. "Not to say I live on my own. I don't. I live with my parents. Which means I have to get back soon."

The guy seemed to find her amusing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap, rape or murder you, little girl."

She lost her caution and glared at him. "Well, I'm just going to take your word on it, because if you were going to do any of those things, you'd tell me." She snorted as she finished her sarcastic comment, "And you'd never lie to get me to lower my guard."

He snorted in amusement. "If I were going to hurt you, I might just tell you and let you run." He stepped closer and she suddenly felt a thrill of fear at having a stranger invade her space. She looked up to meet dark hazel eyes, her heart in her throat. "I might just like the chase."

Her knee shot out as she aimed to hit a very sensitive part of the male anatomy, only to hit his thigh. He had moved faster than should be possible, deflecting the blow and grabbing her wrists in one smooth movement, holding them in one hand. Her head was tilted back with a rough hand, and her eyes met hazel orbs that were darker and more evil than anything she's ever seen in her eighteen years.

"You're tough. Spirited," He said softly, his breath falling on her face. "It would be a shame to ruin such beauty and spirit."At this, his eyes hardened, becoming diamonds of green and brown. "Don't attempt to attack me again."

She nodded, though she didn't really mean it. She would protect herself at any cost, but she was hoping she wouldn't have to. His hold didn't hurt, and though he was rough, he wasn't causing her pain. If he wanted to hurt her, he wouldn't have cared if she were a bit bruised.

He let her go slowly, dragging himself away with a small smile. "Its dangerous to be out here alone." He stated, then stepped farther away. One hand held his jacket, the other was in his jean pocket. "And stupid to be out in the cold without a jacket."

A second later, she felt cool leather drape over her shoulder. Blinking, she watched as he turned and walked away, his movements a predatory lope. Her mind told her to keep her mouth shut and be glad she was alive. Her emotions demanded that she find out why he been so weird. She settled for, "Hey, what am I supposed to do with this jacket?"

He waved a hand behind him, but didn't turn around. "Keep it. I have plenty more." He didn't speak loudly, but she heard him, deep in her bones.

She watched until he was gone, then pulled the jacket on slowly. It hung past her hands and down to mid thigh, but it was warm and kept the chill away. She shuddered anyway as she made her way to her car, wondering how lucky she had been tonight.

–

a.n : I need a beta reader. Help?


	5. Chapter 5

A/u : I have to keep reminding myself that the story is still new and I can't just pop out the endings. 'S harder than I thought.

Hewhoreaps ;; Well, she's had a while to deal with him. She found out he was PoE [Prince of Evil] a year ago, and Zhane is always there to help her. As for Kat? The spell weakened. She now has emotions and free will, and even though she isn't completely good or evil, she has enough loyalty in her heart to serve those that freed her (even if they don't know it). Ashely plays a pretty good if intention part. ^_-

Bahamut Slayer ;; I like the anti-hero thing, but is just so much more fun to write. 'Specially evil Kim and Tommy fluff. Hoped I got Zack right, and it seems I did. Zordon and his wave of goodness. Been toying with that, but...As for the romance part of their relationship, its the same as always, with blood and a bit of violence thrown in.

Also, I'm sorry that its taking forever to update. I have a life outside of OpenOffice, no matter how weird it sounds! ^_-

–

Chapter Five – First Fight

–

**Monday, Nov. 16, 1998**

**2.15 pm**

**Lunar Palace**

She slipped into the throne room, her heels silent on the plush black carpet. Her robe swept with her, the sheer black almost blending into the carpet. A minute after opened the door, for that was how long it took to cross the room, the Empress of Evil threw herself into a plush throne. The dark black of the chusions only made her dark pink lingerie easier to see.

"I'm dreadfully bored." She stated, her full lips turning into a frown as her husband looked over at her.

"I know, darling, but there isn't much we can do yet." Tommy said, leaving the general who was giving him a report of another galaxy to sit on her chair's arm. He stroked her hair and let her lean into him. "If we show up now, they'll know that you aren't really dead and merely evil." He kissed her forehead before pausing to look at the general. "If the inhabitants show anymore rebellion, kill them all. We'll just replace them with others in a matter of due time." Ruling an empty planet was no fun, but not ruling was even worse.

"I don't _care _if they know!" She growled, face still pressed against his side.

"If they knew the pink power coin was still out there, then Zordon would stop at nothing to get it back and break the spell that keeps it evil." Tommy said, shaking his head softly as he ran his hands through her pink and black hair. "I can't risk you getting hurt, or worse, become powerless. You wouldn't last long in this court if you were, even with me protecting you."

She sighed and moved her cheek to his thigh, watching the door with glowing eyes. "Then why are you allowed to go out?" She asked suddenly, "And don't say you weren't planning to. I know everything that happens here, and I know you're planning to go out and fight the Rangers soon."

"I'm more powerful that any of them, or even you." He said assured. "I can kill them before they can even tell Zordon about the White Power Coin."

She grumbled but in the end, he felt her give way. "Can we at least send a giant monster out to fight?" She asked instead of continuing their argument. "You can see how they fight and I can have some fireworks."

He smiled and nodded, adding a, "Sure." in there, just in case she didn't notice his nod. "KAT!" Ge yelled for the second time in two days.

Kim frowned and glared as the blonde woman approached her throne. She didn't like another woman's name on the lips of what belonged to her. "Kat, we need a fast monster." She said breezily, "Give the Rangers a little fun."

Kat bowed, knowing her majesty was in a bad mood. "Fast in movement or the speed at which its summoned?"

"Summoned." Kim said, yawning. "I want it strong and deadly. Give the Rangers a bit to worry about, if you can."

Kat closed her eyes where they couldn't see it, and then said softly, "It will take an hour and a half to summon one of such high quality. Is that acceptable, my grand rulers?"

Kim nodded, not bothering to speak. Tommy smirked and said, "That's fine, Kat. Just make sure it gives them problems." There was no question on who the 'them' was.

"And be sure to tell us before you let it loose!" Kim called after her as the blonde backed out of the room, her blue eyes wide.

–

**Monday, Nov. 16, 1998**

**3.07 pm**

**Youth Center**

"Take a break, Ashely. You've been working harder than everyone here, and you didn't even take a lunch break," Adelle said, pushing the girl out of the kitchen. "Go eat or something. On the house."

She paused and looked around the place; the tables were full, the mats were in use and the balance beam was being used for actual gymnastics instead of seating. Shaking her head, she wondered when the Youth Center had gotten so god darned popular. When she had first started working at fifteen, it hadn't been half as full. Now, she would be lucky for a spare space against the wall.

Ashley leaned against the wall, waiting for the couple near the window to finish their meal. They were mostly done, which meant that they should be gone soon and that she could take the table. She kept from rolling her eyes as they started making eyes at each other, something she'd had enough of recently.

It seemed like everyone except her was hooking up. Her best friend, Cassie, had started going out with TJ, the local golden boy, all American, football playing guy. They were happily in love, and always holding hands. Carlos had finally asked out Tresa, and those two were way worse than Cassie and TJ were. Even Trini and Billy seemed to be together, though whether if was official, Ashely had no idea.

She herself had never had a boyfriend, and didn't understand the huge worry girls had over it. Sure, being loved and wanted was nice, but why couldn't you be happy by yourself? She'd asked Cassie this once, and the younger girl had been shocked that Ashley had never dated anyone. She was now setting up friends for the brunette, much to Ashley's displeasure.

Finally! She pushed off from the wall as the couple moved away, taking the seat that was across from the window as fast as she could. She didn't bother to order; she and Adelle had eaten here after closing often enough to know what the other liked. It was because of this that when Adelle slammed a plate of fries and a cheeseburger down in front of her that she didn't startle.

The older woman moved to lean a hip against the table, sliding a root beer to her more carefully. Cleaning up spills wasn't fun, and neither wanted to spend time with a rag on the floor. "Here ya are." She said loudly, "You just eat up, and 'member, its on the house. Get back to work, though, when you're done, or I might just take it out of your paycheck." With a wink and those comments, Adelle wandered over to take other orders.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. Adelle never deducted from her pay, if only because the older woman knew how much she needed it. Her mother had bought her a '64 Mustang, or at the parts and the body to it. She was still building it, and had to buy all the parts. Then there was the spare car that she was using, her father's before he died; she had to pay for the gas and insurance, and that took a lot of money, money she wouldn't have it Adelle took from her pay. The woman knew that and rather liked Ashley, or so Ashley had guessed, and was always very supportive.

She pulled a long french fry out off the plate, wincing as she popped it in her mouth. She had forgotten salt. She sighed and moved to get up for a salt packet when someone dropped some on the table. "Thanks, Ad.." She trailed off, looking up.

It wasn't Adelle; it was the guy the from last night. His two-tone hair was back in a ponytail and he wore a t-shirt, but she had no second thoughts as she placed him. He still looked like he could snap her in half with a hand, and she still had to stop herself from giving him a second glance over. Yep, he was the same guy, alright.

"You seemed to forget the salt." He said, and she wondered if he could read her mind.

He took a seat across from her and smirked, taking a fry for himself. "No, I can't read your mind." He paused to swallow. "But your face makes it so I wouldn't have to."

She shivered, eyes wide. "Who told you you could sit here?" She hissed, mostly from principle and a bit before he scared her rather than because she wanted him gone.

He shrugged, then raised an eyebrow at the salt. "You gonna put that on it, or should I?"

She picked up the packet slowly, glaring at him all the while. She sprinkled the salt over the plate, lifting the bun and adding the seasoning to the burger as well. Then she slowly put it under the plate. "Are you following me?" She asked slowly, taking a fry and chewing as slowly as she was talking.

He watched her, hazel eyes unreadable. "Because you interest me." He said after a second, taking the next fry.

"So you stalk me?" She demanded, her voice rising a bit. A few people looked over, but a glare from her mystery 'friend' told them to look away.

"I'm not stalking you." He said, his face giving nothing away. "I came here to meet someone and saw you."

"So you sit at my table?" She hissed at him, pushing her brunette hair back.

"I figure you owe me. I did give you a jacket." He pointed out, smirking when there was silence for a second.

"Fine." She said grudgingly, "But it doesn't mean you can do it again."

His smirk grew. "Of course not."

**Monday, Nov. 16, 1998**

**3.37 pm**

**Angel Grove**

**A field outside of town**

"I thought Alpha said that there was a disturbance," Jason said through through the comm. that linked all the morphed rangers.

"There was," Billy objected, knowing that Jason was basically saying that Alpha had been wrong. "I was there when the scanners picked it up."

"Maybe." He didn't sound convinced as he crouched to the ground in a flash of red. White gloved fingers whispered over the dirt. "But I don't see anything now."

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there," A voice boomed over them.

The Red Ranger stood without a thought, swinging into a back stance. "Who are you?" His demanded carried over the broken and barren land.

"Whoever you want me to be." The voice cracked, and the air rippled into a figure.

The sun glittered and bounced off something, and as Jason squinted and looked closer, he realized the sun was coming off the woman. Seven feet tall with silver hair cascading down her back, she looked to be made completely of mirrors. Her skin was one full mirror, showing the Ranger's their reflections as they stood in formation. Even her skirt was made of mirror type plate armor with a matching armored shirt.

"I am the Mistress of Illusion." She hooted, "The bringer of nightmares and dreams and fears come to life."

Zack rolled her eyes and muttered, "Didn't we already face something like this once?"

"Yeah, Master Mirror or something?" Trini said, wincing as she remembered the battle. It had been once of their hardest to date.

"Yes. He bounced our attacks right off his armor, and we had the hit him with everything at once to defeat him." Billy said, as always remembering the facts to perfection.

"Guys, concentrate." Jason said with a sigh, though he too was feeling that he had fallen in an exasperating time warp.

"I AM STILL HERE!" The enraged monster shrieked, upset over being ignored. "STOP IGNORING ME AND FIGHT!"

"Oh, stuff a sock in it," Zack snapped, the Power Axe hitting the ground and sending shock waves at their attacker to punctuate his statement.

The monster seemed to shimmer, and then, at the last second, threw herself to the side. Trini giggled, then swallowed it. "Wow, Zack. Wonderful aim."

Zack sounded indignant as he said, "I was just trying to get her to shut up."

"Well, it worked." Billy said, motioning over to the monster.

"I don't think so." Jason said, feeling his own eyes grow wide as the monster woman in front of him changed. In seconds, a mirror image of Zack stood across from them, a Power Axe, or at least a look alive, in the thing's hand.

"My prior experience with monsters seems to imply that she'll attack now." Billy said, his words blending together.

"You know, I actually understood what you said," Zack stated after a second, "And I totally agree."

Right as the words left his mouth, the mirror monster brought the axe down, sending an attack exactly the same as Zack's. Everyone threw themselves farther off, not wanting to be hit with the wave. They sparred together as a team once in a while, and everyone knew that the power axe was no fun when it was turned on you.

"Power Blasters?" Trini shouted out, and Jason nodded as he threw himself to the side again.

"On the count of three." He said, drawing his own.

"One..." Another hit from the Power Axe. "Two..." He lifted his weapon and waited for her to strike again. "Three!"

Golden bars shot from four different directions. The Zack look alike screeched and dropped the illusion as the thing's true form came back. The Power Blasters were small, but they packed a huge punch. The gun had three outlets, and channeled the power straight through the holder. In fact, the blast twas a pure laser of the Power, which was deadly to anything that hadn't been exposed to the Grid.

Jason turned his back as he heard the mirrors cracking, his Blaster already haltered. He felt the others move to join him. Zack threw an arm around his leader and Billy, the two closest to him, as they waited for Trini.

"You know, I would have expected our attacker to be harder to beat." Trini said as she picked her way from the field to her team. "Usually they are."

"Maybe they're just trying to get a read on our abilities." Billy ventured, while Zack snorted.

"More like they underestimated us." The black ranger muttered, yawning behind his helmet, smiling when Jason smacked him upside the head.

"Whatever if is...I doubt it'll be this easy next time," He changed statements mid sentence as he pressed a button on his morpher. A second later, there was a red streak in the sky, followed by yellow, blue and lastly, black.

Zack took one look around, though, and sighed. "And here I was, hoping these villains would be nice enough to not send down monsters." He joked to thin air, right before vanishing in a blaze of black.

**Monday, Nov. 16, 1998**

**3.55 pm**

**Lunar Palace**

She glared down t the viewing crystal, pink eyes spitting fire. "I really, really hate loosing," She growled, voice no longer human.

"As do I, my sweet." Tommy consoled, running his hands through her hair. He used to do it with his own hair, as a habit, but couldn't anymore. He had cut it and styled th brown hair to spikes. Now, instead of running his hands through spikes and gel, he ran his hands through her hair. "But we both knew we wouldn't win, not with that first monster."

She pouted, still glaring. "But they beat her easier than I had thought they would!" She complained, "They're stronger than we thought!"

"Only because of their weapons." He assured her, still running his fingers through the black and pink hair. He had liked the brown so much better, but she wanted the hair dye, and he could deny her nothing...So now she had fake hair. "Once we take away the command center, there will be nothing for them to fight with. Then we will kill them and take their world."

She arched back as he came to a sensitive spot, her glare fading. "Well, that makes sense." She muttered, though still a little peeved. "Did you think this all out beforehand, or did you just come up with it?"

"I'm a strategist. You, I believe, are the impulsive one." And thank god for that. Otherwise, she'd still be on earth, fighting against him instead of with him. She had impulsively followed him one day from the gym, and he had led her straight into a trap. A trap that had turned her into his only weak spot.

She didn't answer in the form of words. Instead, she turned and captured his lips with hers, throwing herself against him. A second later, nothing else was important except the other.

**Monday, Nov. 16, 1998**

**4.00 pm**

**Lunar Palace**

He teleported to his suite, running a hand through his long hair, growling as his hand was caught in tangles. Without thinking, he grabbed his comb and plopped down on the bed, muttering curses. Sometimes, he hated having long hair. He'd never cut it, though; there was no concrete reason, but he couldn't bear to cut it.

Tossing the comb to the side, he fell back against the plush mattress and glared at the ceiling. For a while now, ever since Dark Specter was killed, he'd been thinking of leaving his current life. Leaving behind the killing and making a life on some planet, becoming someone else. He just didn't want to fight anymore; he didn't want to be controlled, he didn't want to have to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six ; The Devil's Number **

A/N : Okay, notice the time stamp. It went from the sixteenth to the twenty first. Okay? Five days have passed, a full school week, with no monster attacks. The reason will be explained later.

Also, many thanks to my freaky-amazing beta reader, Hewhoreheapes, who fixes my mistakes and makes sure my story sounds good.

**Wednesday, Nov. 21 1998 **

**11.55 am**

**Lunar Palace **

He stared down at the green and blue planet, mind wandering. It looked so peaceful out in space, and the earth looked like a jewel in the black area around it. Earth was different from other planets; for one, it had the Power Rangers. Not many planets with such inferior technology had a team of Power Rangers. In fact, they really shouldn't have their Rangers. The only reason they had a team of protectors was because Zordon had taken up residence of the planet and brought the Power with him.

Normally, a planet's military put together a team of Power Rangers and created a morphing device themselves. The Power Grid could be accessed and the Power harnessed by technology or even magic. Earth wasn't far along enough in science to create the technology, and magic wasn't widely used on the planet. When Zordon had brought the Power Coins over, he had also brought his home planet's morphing devices and enough of his home planet's tech to create a link to the Power Grid and make a Ranger Team.

Andros leaned his forehead against the window and wondered why. Why would someone so powerful waste his life on such a planet? Yes, earth was beautiful, but it wasn't important. The green and blue marble wasn't involved in any trade, it didn't have superior technology, and it wasn't a huge magic planet. There was nothing important about the primitive place, or at least that's what he told himself.

Shaking his head, he stepped back from the wall and turned, grabbing his jacket from the chair it had been thrown on. The Prince of Evil tugged the black leather over his shirt, a crimson tank top. For some reason, he preferred red. Maybe it was because it was the color of blood. Who truly knew?

Shaking himself from his thoughts, his let the magic form up in him, then he was gone. Red and black light shimmered for a second where he had stood, but he was gone, going to the planet he saw no need to save.

**Wednesday, Nov. 21, 1998 **

**12.00 pm **

**Youth Center**

The crowd was light at the moment, if only because school had started and not many people would be gutsy enough to skip to go to the Youth Center. Adelle always stressed the importance of education, 'or you'd end up like her, surrounded by teenagers'. Very few had the guts to get Adelle mad, or have their parents called. Ashley was one of the few that dared, and the only one that got away with it, if only because Adelle knew that girl got straight A's and rarely missed a day.

Today was one of the days that Ashley was taking a 'mental health' day. She'd jokingly claim that she needed a break every three or so months, to get her head together. Adelle, seeing past the joke, had known that Ashley truly needed a day every so often to get herself together. She'd offered the Youth Center for those days and promised not to tell anyone that Ashley sometimes cut school to mope in the restaurant.

Right now, moping wouldn't be the right word. Adelle watched as the girl lifted the weight in her final rep, before sitting up and taking a gasping breath. It was an odd sight, since she'd never seen Ashley really care about muscle. In fact, the light brown haired girl was usually on the balance beam, her body moving through the air in a grace that Adelle hadn't seen since Kimberly Hart vanished.

The high school senior had shown up in sweat pants and a long sleeve workout shirt, hair in a pony tail. She'd barely bothered to look at Adelle before making a comment about annoying parents. Then she'd slid under the bar at the weight machine and been at it for fifteen straight minutes. The drink that Adelle had left beside her – a lemonade with a fluffy straw and umbrella – was so far untouched, even though Ashley had sweat out everything she'd eaten or drank in the last five weeks.

"Ashley," Adelle called out, her voice breaking the silence. She winced, knowing she probably startled the already on edge girl. The girl lifted her head, brown eyes questioning. Adelle lifted her purse and pointed towards the door. "Going out for a bit. Try not to mess the place up, okay? And I'd feel better if you didn't use the heavy weights while I wasn't here."

Ashley nodded and stood. "Sure, Adelle. I'm mostly done anyway." She flashed a smile, and relieved, Adelle turned and flipped the closed sign, locking the door behind her.

She reached up and fixed her ponytail as the door closed and locked. Then she leaned back down under the bar, ignoring the fact that she was probably too tired to lift it again. She had gotten three hours of sleep last night, even less the day before.

The teen barely got it off the rack before two large hands slammed it right back down. "I thought she told you not to use the weight machine when no one is around." He spoke from above her, hazel eyes snapping in anger.

"Yeah, well, do I look like I care?" She snarled back at her 'friend'. He'd visited her three times since last Sunday. She didn't know his name, she didn't really know him, but for some reason, he showed up when she was upset.

"You look like a drowned rat." He said calmly after of composing himself for a second. He didn't seem to take argument well.

"Oh, gee, thanks. That's exactly what every girl needs to hear." She let go of the bar when he became evident he wasn't moving. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but it's not necessary."

"Someone needs to look out for you," He argued, then blinked, surprised by himself. Since when was he concerned by earth children? Then he shook his head at himself. "Now take a drink. You are going to become dehydrated."

She glared but started to do as he demanded, then stopped as she realized what she was doing. She flushed and stood, crossing her arms at him. "What is your problem? You stalk me, freak me out, demand things from me, and then tell me it's because you're concerned about me!" She seemed a second away from screaming in frustration, he noted in amusement.

"You interest me." He shrugged, "And I do not wish to see the only human I can stand come to harm by her own hand."

She froze, eyes narrowing further. "An odd way of telling me your anti-social or, when you say human, do you mean something else?"

"Astute for a child of earth," He commented, "But you live in a city where monster and alien attacks are normal." His head tilted like a large cat's. "No, I'm not from Earth, though I am human."

Ashley took a huge step back, "How can you be human but not from Earth? And are you the 'come in peace' kind or do I scream?" Sarcasm was obvious in the last sentence.

He scowled, "Humans exist in other places besides earth. You aren't the only inhabitable place in the universe, you know." Then he dropped the scowl and reverted back to his frown. "And I won't hurt you, even though you frustrate me to no end."

"Yeah, well, the feelings mutual." She would ignore the first statement until she knew what to make of it. Then, "If you aren't from earth, what are you doing here?"

"That I cannot tell you, little one." He said, "But rest assured, no harm will come to you when you are with me."

For some reason, that made her feel better. "Fine." Another pause stretched between them. "Want something to eat? The hamburger meat is frozen, but French fries are easy."

He smiled slightly, "I tell you I'm a human that's not from earth, and you offer me fries? Your customs are indeed strange."

"Look, you want 'em or not? Cause I don't have to feed you, stalker boy." She growled, and then whirled around the stalk towards the kitchen.

He followed. "Actually, I'd like to help you. I can even make the shakes if you tell me how." He offered after a second, ignoring the voice in his head that told him Princes of Evil did not make milkshakes or eat fries with human girls.

She paused then nodded. "Cool. I'll get the stuff out, and then we can eat."

Thirty minutes later, Andros was sprawled on a cushioned bench, Ashley curled across the booth. She munched on an overly salted fry from the basket between them, her golden brown eyes trained on the 'alien'. He stared right back at her, hazel eyes guarded.

"So, I know you're human, not from Earth and a stalk, but I don't know your name." She said after a second.

"Andros." He spoke after a second velvet running down her spine. Not that she would ever admit that. "I don't believe you introduced yourself, either."

"No, but something tells me you know anyway." She said suspiciously.

"I do." He smirked, "Ashley; a pretty name, but rather generic. It doesn't fit you."

She blinked, taken aback. "I think it fits me just fine!" She snapped after a second, eyes snapping fire. His smirk grew. "Ashley is a name for a normal girl, one with no fire, no spark. You, Ashley Hammond, have both fire and spark."

It was flattering. "Well, thanks, I guess." She took a sip of the chocolate shake. "What would fit me? Because I really can't think of a name besides Ashley." He cocked his head, "I think I'll just call you little star." He said after a second, avoiding the question with an air that said the subject was closed.

Not that she headed the warning. "'Little Star'? Well, you're definably from outer space. Why not just call my Ash?" He stopped to think "Like what the phoenix rises from?" He asked after a second.

She chocked on a laugh and then on her shake. After coughing a bit, she shook her head. "No, just...Short for Ashley." Then she herself stopped to think, "You know, now that I think about it, a phoenix does rise from its own ashes, doesn't it?" He nodded, not saying a thing, and she kept going. "I always thought it was a lovely tale, if a little sad. I wonder, would it hurt to burn up and be reborn? Or would it just feel warm, like happiness and love?"

This time he spoke. "I can't truly say, but I think it would hurt. Nothing good comes without pain." A profound statement that made her blink. "You're probably right." She said after a second, eyes staring off into space. Then she shook herself. "Whatever. Let's change the topic, okay?"

He smiled lightly and nodded. There was silence then, as if Ash didn't want to be the one to start the conversation this time. "How about I tell you about space?" She swallowed her shake and nodded eyes wide. "Would you?"

He laughed under his breath and picked a story he was sure she would like. This might not be such a bad day after all.


	7. Chapter 7

A : N ; The part in the middle with Tommy, Jason and Kim? Tis a flashback. Hewhoreaps gave me the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone...Then I had an opening in the story and in it went.

Hewhoreaps →

_Seems Ashley has an claiming effect on Andros not to mention maybe turning him good._

Maybe not turn him good, but she's defiantly calming him down quite a bit. Making him think a bit on his 'life choices', as clichéd as that is.

_Wonder what Kim and Tommy have been up in this time but guess we'll find out in the future _

Who knows? Getting into trouble somehow, more than likely!

**Chapter Seven ; Complicated**

**Thursday, Nov. 22 1998 **

**2.50 p.m**

**Lunar Palace**

Andros lifted his head from his book as the throne room doors were thrown open, and then hastily removed his feet from where he had them rested on the throne's arm. The emperor of evil strode into the room, anger outlining every cell of his body. He seemed to glow a darker white than before, and Andros was once again reminded on how the current ruler had defeated the former.

"I hate bounty hunters!" The brown haired man snarled, sprawling in his throne. "Such a pain in the damn ass!"

"Dark Honda is indeed an insufferable jerk," Andros piped up, if only because Tommy was waiting for his response.

Tommy snorted; he and Kim had met with the bounty hunter, interviewing him to see if he were an acceptable addition to their army of generals. It had been a mistake. The stupid alien had managed to come on to Kim and piss them both off. It had ended with a fight, Dark Honda falling to burning pieces, blah blah blah.

"Well, you won't have to worry about him for a while. In fact, no one ever will again." Kim said as she swept in from the entrance. She was wearing clothes today, much to Andros's surprise. A black skirt of some clingy material and a pink bikini top, not that he ogled, of course; he liked living too much.

"Oh," Andros gave them a blank face and a slight response. He didn't know what would piss them off, so lack of emotion was the best track to take.

Tommy smirked and his eyes gleamed as anger seemed to melt out of him. "Andros, I have a job for you," He waited until the Prince of Evil lowered his head in a slight bow. "I want to you go through Dark Honda's ship. Fine his contacts, his jobs, find out everything about him. I want to know everything from his underwear color to his first and last kill. Got it?"

"Yes, my lord." There was a pause, but only a split second one. "What of my other job? Destroying the Power Rangers?"

"I'll take care of them," Andros held back a sigh of relief as his ruler spoke. He really didn't want to kill them. "After five days of political meets, I could use a workout."

That statement somewhat pissed the Prince off. He might not like the Rangers, and he might think Earth was useless, but they had honor and he respected them. They were a good team and they fought well enough to pose a challenge to him. They were more than a 'workout'.

Then he blinked and realized exactly what he'd been thinking. There had been a time not long ago when he had hated every living thing, where he went for the blood and the kill despite honor. Somewhere along the line, his thoughts had been changing.

"I blame the girl," A voice spoke to his left, and he blinked and turned to look at his empress.

"What?" He couldn't help the question that bubbled out of him.

It was his emperor than answered. "Oh, come now, you didn't think we were out of the loop on this." Tommy's feet dropped to the floor and he leaned his elbows against his knees, smirking. "We know everything that goes on in our home and in your head. Never doubt that."

Kimberly took over, "See, we know you've been visiting this human girl, and frankly, it's sickening." She smiled gently, "But it's a company policy to not butt into the social lives of our...subjects, unless you happen to be dating someone who could pose a problem."

It was like watching pinball or twins. They kept finishing each other's thoughts. "But if she's making you weak, making you...unable to do your job, we'll have to take care of her. Remember that, Andros."

"You are dismissed now. Go visit your current victim now!" Kimberly waved a hand at him, and he was too shocked to do anything other than leave.

Tommy laughed as the double doors shut behind the young man. "Such a conflicted boy," He mocked, "Consorting with humans and the side of good."

Kimberly laid her head in his lap after a second, letting him run his fingers through her straightened hair. "He thinks we can read his mind," She commented after a second.

"A magic I wish was at our disposal, though good spies are just as effective." Tommy stated, still watching the double doors. His eyes sputtered from white to brown once more, and his smile softened, the expression odd on a face that just a second ago was just so evil. "What do you say to more ghosting?"

A slow smile spread on Kimberly's face, and she rotated her head to look up at him. "Always fun."

**Thursday, Nov. 22 1998 **

**3.10 p.m**

**Angel Grove Park**

Jason walked along the shore, making his way to the Rock (with a capital R). He remembered when he was a teenager, he and the others would come and hang out by the lake, and Kim used to always sit on the Rock, dubbing it her 'throne'. At least, it had been until she'd died, then the group had decided not to frequent the place anymore. Of course, every once in a while, one of the team would come and think at Kim's Spot.

While everything else might have changed, from their own selves to the city around them, the Rock stayed the same. It had the same gentle feeling, the same cool breeze and the same feeling of goodness that had always been there, that had always surrounded Kim.

Giving a sigh once again, Jason moved his gaze from the ground and froze in his steps. On top of the huge flat-topped rock stood a woman, or at least what looked like a woman. Small and slight, she stood against the stark blue of the sky and the steel of the rock.

She turned towards him and Jason stepped forward, finally getting a look at her face. He felt his heart stop as he saw who it was. Kimberly looked down at him with her velvet brown eyes, still the same as the day she had left the gym. Young and pretty, she looked about sixteen, even after this entire time. Which made sense, his brain told him. She had died and if anything, this was her ghost. Ghosts didn't age.

He started at her and took her in, from her white skirt to her pale pink tank top, to her black and pink hair. The hair was what struck him as odd; she was a ghost, or maybe just his imagination, so why was her hair different? Not that it mattered.

He took a step forward, and she finally spoke, "You didn't help me," Her voice was hoarse, and her eyes filled with tears. "You let me die. You were my brother, my leader, and you let me die."

"I didn't..." He trailed off as she vanished in a flash of white, his own eyes swimming with tears. He hadn't let her die, had he? There was no way he could have saved her, was there? But it there hadn't been, why was her ghost haunting him?

He stumbled over to the Rock, collapsing onto it, head in his hands. He couldn't have saved her, there was nothing he could have done...Or maybe he could have. Maybe, if he'd been a better leader, he could have saved her.

Jason pulled the memory from his mind, remembering, trying to figure out what he could have done differently.

He entered the Juice Bar, having gotten Zordon's message. Both Kim and Tommy, the Green Ranger, were here. Kim was probably going to try and convert Tommy to good, and Jason couldn't help but hope it would work. He'd like to have Tommy as part of his team, and not only because he was a good martial artist. He was also looking to be a good friend; at least once the spell was broken.

Jason headed over to Ernie when he didn't spot his honorary little sister or newest friend. "Have you seen Kim or Tommy?"

Yeah, they just left," Ernie stated, putting up a glass. "Kim went over to talk to him, and then they left together." He shrugged, not noticing Jason's look of alarm.

He bolted towards the exit, stopping in the closest ally and morphing. Then he tilted his head and listened. He could hear fighting nearby, though it sounded like a lot more than two people. It didn't matter, though. He still raced towards the sound, hoping to get there in time.

He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Tommy had an un-morphed Kim held to his chest, and Jason knew from experience that it was a chock hold. The Green Ranger was morphed, though he didn't have on his helmet. The helmet was on the ground next to his foot, and Jason couldn't help but wonder why.

Of course, he didn't waste time asking. Instead, he demanded, "Let her go, Tommy."

"Why?" The other ranger taunted. "She wants to be here. Don't you, Pinkie?"

"Let. Me. Go." She growled up at him, and Jason was proud that his friend hadn't given up yet.

"Hmmm...How about no?" Tommy purred it out, and a shiver rippled down Jason's spine. This wasn't looking good. In fact, Jason had no idea what to do. "I don't take orders from anyone, much less two Power Puppies."

"You take orders from Rita." Jason pointed out, coming up with an idea. "But we can help you break that control. We can break the spell if you let us."

Tommy looked faintly amused, and tightened his hold on Kim when she tried to speak. It was a casual thing, a cruel thing, and Jason felt rage burning in his gut. "I don't need any help with that. In fact, it's already done. Rita's control over me is gone, and I don't plan to put myself at anyone else's mercy."

"Asshole." Kim finally got out, causing to two guys to look at her in shock. Kim had never cursed, she'd never let anyone do so around her. Always said it was a sign of a small vocabulary and a stupid person.

Tommy switched his gaze back to Jason after a second. "She has a backbone after all, even if she lacks a brain." His smile grew. "You know, she followed me of her own free will. I looked at her and played the pity card, asked her to help me. Stupid girl."

"Cut it out and let her go, Tommy." Jason snarled, trying to ignore what the Green Ranger was saying.

"I just looked at her and widened my eyes, told her I couldn't control it, that I needed help. Then I bolted from the Juice Bar, and low and behold, little Pinkie here is following me. Just like that." One hand loosened, and he snapped at the air, demonstrating.

It was a mistake on his part. "Now!" Jason shouted, and Kim dropped all her weight to the ground.

Tommy's hold broke, and Jason lunged, hitting him square in the face, only to be thrown back. His back hit the wall, and he felt a blade prick his neck. Someone pulled him up, and he found himself held at bay by Putties, food soldiers of all things. Tommy held the Sword of Darkness to his neck, eyes glowing green. Kim was behind the Green Ranger, eyes wide, whimpering as blood poured from her stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tommy spoke through grated teeth. "I had to kill her, and now I'm gonna have to kill you." Then he shrugged, face changing. "It's not in the plans, but I'll deal with it."

Tommy drew the sword back and Jason braced himself, trying to push off the Putties, though his efforts were in vein. Kim's, though, were not. Despite the gut shot and the fact she wasn't morphed, she still hit Tommy's side hard enough throw him a few feet.

The Putties let go to go after Kim, who fell to the ground, her face pale. "KIM!" Jason shouted as he fought the three Putties, trying to get to her before Tommy did.

Then three things happened at once. Tommy lifted his sword as if he were going to throw it, Kim morphed and summoned her weapon, and the last Puttie broke into pieces. Turning, Jason saw Kim's arrow hit the sword dead on, and a flash of light engulfed the entire area around both Tommy and Kim, who was lying near him.

When the smoke cleared, nothing but the smell of burning flesh and a few small fires remained. Kim was gone, and Tommy seemed almost dead. Jason growled, feeling rage and the need for revenge over taking him. He started towards Tommy, only to see the guy vanish in a blur of green. Not even his helmet was left.

No, there was nothing he could have done different, he told himself as he forced the memory away. He'd come to terms with it long ago. For a while, he had agonized over whether he could have saved her, told himself he should never have sent her to look for Tommy alone. After a while, though, he had learned that life was life and nothing would bring Kim back, not even hunting and killing Tommy.

Jason raised his head from his hands to watch the sun, glad for once that his team wasn't around. Tears stained his face, and though the sun was drying them slowly, he knew his bloodshot eyes would be obvious to any member of his family, his team.

He lay back against the rock, loving the feeling of warmth is spread to him. Even as tired, depressed and confused as he was, this place made him feel just a little bit better helped him think. Help that he needed; he had a lot of things to think about.

The Kim Ghost had appeared twice, one in the Juice Bar and once here. Maybe it wasn't a Kim Ghost, but something his enemies were using to play with them. It didn't make sense, though. There had been one Black Puttie attack, and one sighting of the Prince of Evil. That had been it. What kind of enemies sent down soldiers, a Prince and a fake ghost then nothing else? If they were truly enemies, wouldn't they have sent monsters and made more effort to attack?

God, that was confusing. He pushed it away for now, vowing to bring it up with his team and Zhane and Karone. The last two proved another problem. They randomly showed up, promised upgrades and help. Then Karone was revealed to be the Prince of Evil's twin sister. Was she truly good, or were they both playing Zordon and the Power Rangers?

And Kat. Kat, his kitten, was another problem. She had vanished right after Rita had been defeated, and then showed back up with no warning. No that he wasn't happy; he loved her, and he knew she loved him. A complete accident that had come about when she was trying to kill him. Then Rita had been defeated, Kat had vanished, then reappeared, telling him she wasn't going to betray her new bosses. Bad people, she told him, but they treated her as well as they could.

He groaned, resisting the urge to slam his head back against the rock. Since when had life gotten so complicated?

**Thursday, Nov. 22 1998 **

**3.15 p.m**

**Lunar Palace**

"Wonder if he's reliving the memories." Kimberly mused as she sat on the top branch of a tree just out of Jason's hearing range. "I mean, I pretty much shoved it at him..."

"Probably. You know Jason better than I do, but something tells me he'll be beat up because your 'ghost' is haunting him." Tommy said lightly, arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her hair, smelling the strawberry soap she used.

She snorted. "You know, I always thought Jason would be great one day, just like everyone else. But look at him, still a Power Ranger, still in Angel Grove, still mourning for little old Kimmie."

"Well, you were a very lovable girl, and the team is still in shambles from loosing you," Tommy pointed out, yawning. He hadn't slept in a while and was drawing the White Tiger power to keep himself awake. Thank god for the Morphing Grid and the extra powers it granted him.

She shrugged and leaned back, her head against his chest. "I wish we could kill him right now." She sniffed, "The red is offending me, ya know?"

"I'm with you there. In fact, every Power Puppy color irritates me." He agreed, running a hand over her shoulder and arm now.

She shot him a glare, "You know, both of us were originally supposed to be Power Rangers. I was one until you got me out. And if the White Power Coin hadn't been lost during Zordon's trip from Eltar, Jason would probably be the White Tiger and team leader."

"He could never harness the power of the White Tiger." Tommy said, his back stiffening. Then he relaxed, "But perhaps I should rephrase : I hate the current Power Rangers. Better?"

She gave him a smile that reminded him so much of the old Kim that he felt his heart melting. "Much." Then she turned around and watched the lake. "You know, its really rather pretty here. It'll be a shame to destroy it."

"Destroy it? I thought you wanted to rule this planet, not destroy it." He was slightly surprised. Kimberly had always said she wanted Earth and its people in the palm of her hand, not crumpled and dusted.

"Oh, I do. But the first thing we can do when we take over, after killing all the Power Rangers and their families, is obliterate Angel Grove." She sighed dreamily. "Then maybe we can build a summer retreat over it?"

"Sure, love. Sounds like fun," He said with a small smile. "I'll put it on the checklist."


	8. Chapter 8

A.N / I know, it has been a long time. Really sorry about that. I have just been working with, what, five others stories?

In addition, the second part of this chapter is in Zach's point of view. Is it okay, or do y'all prefer someone else? I need major feedback on that.

Well not surprised at the fact Tommy and Kim knew about Andros's interesting time with Ashley, though until she becomes a threat to them or he does, they let him go about his business. Though that makes me think that they know about Kat as well.

~ Maybe, but you also have to figure in the fact that Kat has magic on her side, thanks to Rita's big power staff thingamabob.

Seems Jason is having issues in regards the supposed death of Kim as the result of Kim's ghost haunting him

~ Ooh yes. Makes me wonder how he'll react when he finds out she's evil, not dead...If he ever does.

**Chapter Eight; Cold Blooded Killers**

**Thursday, Nov. 24 1998**

**4.07 p.m**

**Juice Bar**

Ashley sighed as she put her hair back into a ponytail, ignoring the fact that today was one of the coldest days so far, and her neck was cold. She ignored the fact she did not have a jacket, that she was wearing tiny shorts and a tank top in the cold front that brought the temperature down to around sixty, at the highest. She ignored her own discomfort to concentrate on the orders of the three assholes in front of her.

"Um...how about the mayo?" One of the guys snickered, followed by his two buddies. "Do you suggest the mayo, or is our burger better without it?"

She knew exactly what they were insinuating, but she did not let the guys get to her. This group came in every few days to make nasty comments, acting like the stereotypical teenage guys they were. "I dislike mayo, but if you want it on your burger, it's another five cents."

"Only five cents, then?" Another of the three leered at her, "Because that's a real good..." She felt his eyes run over her body, and resisted the urge to gag. "Bargain."

Her patience snapped. "Look, order now or never. I don't have the time for your crap today." She knew that snapping at them would get her nowhere, and let them get what they wanted, but she did not really care at this point. She just wanted to finish her day and sleep.

"Hey, we're paying for your time." The third guy said with a mocking tone in his voice. "The least you can do is be nice to us."

She squeezed her eyes shut and held back a scream. God, sometimes she just wished they would shut up and leave her alone, or hey, vanish off earth. That would make her day, it really would.

"Order or leave. Choose now." The voice was hard, cutting and was pure cruelty in words, booking no argument. The tone that held velvet for her held nothing but ice for the three boys she was serving.

There was silence as Ashley breathed out in relief and opened her eyes, pencil touching her paper. "Um, er, hamburger. Whatever you think is best." One guy squeaked, eyes wide as he stared behind the waitress. "A-all of u-us."

"Thanks, boys. And hey, since I was so nice about it all, I think I should get a big tip," Her voice was cheerful, or at least more so that earlier. She might not like that stalker boy intimidated everyone around her, but she was not about to let the opportunity pass.

No one said anything else, so she spun around and stepped to the side of man behind her, knowing he was following her...probably after glaring some more at the guys. Sure enough, she felt the heat of him as he crowded against her back, hands on her shoulders as she stopped at the counter. "Hey, Adelle, I'm going to take a break real quick, okay?" It looked slow today, so it should be fine.

"Sure! Just leave to order on the counter and I'll have Mia pick it all up!" Adelle called out the kitchen. Mia was one of the new waitresses, and since she'd joined the staff, the workload had been lot less.

"May we have some French fries and a shake as well?" Andros tacked on to her statement, not bothering to holler. His voice was deep and velvety, and easily heard. Maybe he had a lesson in theater as a kid. The only other person she knew who could do the projection thing with their voice was Cassie, who was in theater and had the training.

Adelle did not answer right away. First, she stuck her head out the kitchen window and looked at the man with narrow eyes. "Are you her boyfriend?" The black woman finally demanded, noticing how close he was to her star waitress.

"I don't believe so," Andros replied, and Ashley giggled, shaking her head. "Just a friend."

"Alrightly, then. You can have fries. And I'm guessing a chocolate shake, right, Ashley?" Adelle asked the golden haired girl, who nodded. With that as her response, Adelle disappeared back to the hot kitchen.

"'I don't believe so'?" Ashley asked him playfully as she chose a table close the exit, a booth with enough room for both of them, or rather, him. He was not large as in fat, but she was not about to risk any of the chairs breaking under his muscle. It would come out of her paycheck, after all.

"Where I come from, we don't have that term." He shrugged, pushing a loose strand of hair out of his face. "While I am aware that the word translates roughly into 'lover', I'm not exactingly sure of the specifics that the term carries on earth. Why are you still laughing?"

He did not sound angry at being teased, so she did not stop laughing for a little while. "You're just very...well; I can't describe it, I really can't." Then she flashed a smile at Mia. "Thanks, Mia." She called as the girl smiled shyly and bolted away. "Jeez, you intimidate everyone, don't you?"

"I don't mean to." He kept his voice smooth, stealing a fry from her without thinking. "Now will you explain this girl-boy friend to me?"

She giggled, dipping her own fry into the shake and ignoring his wince. "Basically, its two people who enjoy, kiss, protect and cherish each other. They hang out and make out and go on dates, like out to the movies and out to eat. Kinda like friends, except the kissing and butterflies in the stomach feeling."

"Butterflies in the stomach feeling?" He asked when she made no move to explain. Taking a sip of the milkshake, he kept his dark eyes trained on her, wondering, what exactly, she was talking about.

Her chewing slowed, and she swallowed in slow motion before answering. "Ever been nervous around someone? Not bad nervous, but like you want to impress them, you want them to like and notice you, and sometimes, if feels like your stomach is about to drop out?"

He shook his head. "I rarely feel nervous or afraid, and everyone notices me." He smirked, "They even pretend to like me, so really, no I've never had that problem."

She sighed and swallowed another fry. "Okay, so maybe the wrong way to describe it. How about this. A girlfriend is a friend who you enjoy kissing and think of as more than a friend, BUT you only kiss them. That's what a girlfriend or boyfriend is on earth."

He nodded slowly, eating another fry. "I prefer my way." A smirk lit his features. "I see what I want and claim her as mine."

Ashley snorted and sipped the milkshake, stealing his straw for a second. "Well, what if she doesn't want to belong to you?"

"Then she is not what I truly want." He shrugged, and then went stiff, eyes on the mirrored wall behind her.

Ashley shifted her eyes from him to the door, trying to see what he had stiffened at. Jason, Trini, Billy and Zach spilled through the front door, laughing and smiling, though she could see the bags under their eyes from where she sat.

"Want me to introduce you to my other friends?" Ashley offered as she turned back to Andros, one eyebrow raised.

"They will not be happy to see me," He told her with a scowl, "And I am not happy to see them, but I will allow you to introduce us."

Ashley snorted, "You call me a friend one second, and then treat me like a stranger the next." She shook her head at him in amused confusion, though he did not seem upset at her words, "And I thought girls were supposed to be confusing."

He merely rolled his eyes at her, which caused her to break into howling laughter. On a normal person, the motion would be, well, normal, but on the formal alien? It was freakishly funny. "I'm glad to amuse you," He added when her laughter died down.

Ashley just shook her head at him and waved her hand, calling out, "Hey, Trini!" For some reason, she had always felt close to the yellow-clad girl and Jason. She did not know why, but she felt that they both understood her more than Zach and Billy.

The group turned as one and made their way over to her table, Billy talking to Trini and Jason pushing Zach with a laugh. "Hey, girl. Who's the new frien...?" Trini started to ask, and then trailed off when she caught sight of Andros's face.

"Hello," Andros told the group that was staring at him, and Ashley knew she was missing something major. The tension that was coming from the other group was palpable, and Andros seemed to be amused by it, "Trini, is it?" He held his hand out to shake, and Ashley thought Trini would hit him.

"What are you doing here?" Jason was the one that demanded it, and Ashley scowled. No matter what Andros had done or said to them, he did not deserve that kind of tone.

"Hey!" Her voice came out sharper than she intended, but it got the job done. Everyone shifted his or her attention to her. "I don't know what's going on between you guys and Andros, and I don't care. He doesn't deserve that kind of tone, not when he's been nothing but civil to you!"

"Do you know what kind of atrocities that creature has committed?" Billy demanded of her, blue eyes on fire behind his glasses. The fact that Billy was the one to say such a thing made her draw back, blinking in confusion.

"There's no need to speak to her that way," Andros growled, moving as if to stand up. Ashley's hand darted out and gripped his wrist lightly.

"Please, don't start a fight here," She asked them all, though mostly Andros. The big guy looked angry, still, and Ashley pouted a bit, "Please? I hate violence."

"For you, I will refrain from a physical duel," Andros conceded, ducking his head to her. Then he turned his head and glared harshly at the group, in which every member was gaping, or in Jason's case, glaring in hatred. "Next time we meet; do not expect this woman to save you."

Then her lunch partner did stand, and Trini moved back to let him through. He walked past Ashley, pausing only to drape his leather jacket over her chair. "It will be cold tonight. You'll need this." He continued walking after that last line, vanishing out the door while she watched.

Zach was the first one to sit down, "Ashley," His voice was, for once, dead serious. "Do you know what that man is capable of? Do you know what he's done?"

"I...I have no idea," She finally admitted, looking down from Zach's dark eyes. Then she jerked her own brown orbs up to glare at him, "All I know is that he makes me feel safe, glares at people who give me a hard time, and buys me food every time we meet! Now he probably won't even come back."

Trini took the seat beside Ashley, and Billy sat beside Zach. Jason grabbed a chair from behind him and straddled it at the head of the booth. He was also the next one to speak, "Good. Ashley, that man is very bad news. I know you have no reason to believe us, but please, trust me. You do not want this man around you or the ones you love. He kills without batting an eye!"

Ashley thought for a moment, "I don't believe you. He's not a cold blooded killer; he doesn't act like one," And trust me, she thought, I would know. "Plus, he's always so sweet and protective around me."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, and Ashley felt a surge of anger. If he found her that frustrating, then he could just leave her alone. Before the words could leave her mouth, though, four soft beeps filled the air. The group exchanged looks, and then everyone stood. "We've gotta go. Sorry, Ashley."

"Its completely fine. In fact, I think leaving is a good idea right now." She informed them coolly, standing as well and gather the left over fries and drinks to take to counter.

**Thursday, Nov. 24 1998**

**4.27 p.m**

**Angel Grove Shopping Center**

"C'mere, big, green and ugly!" Zach yelled out, ducking and falling into a roll to avoid the bright green blast.

Their 'monster of the day' was a big green bird looking creature with a bright pink beak and fingers on the edge of its feathers. In addition it was one that was apparently capable of speech, as it was yelling obscenities at the rangers since they had arrived at the battle. Zach could not help but wonder what happened to PG-rated monsters.

Not that he had a lot of time to wonder, as the big green bird thingamabob was charging him again. He yelled out as he dodged and ducked once more, cursing the fact, he was slower than ever, and these monsters were faster than before.

Then Trini popped up beside him, her power blaster releasing a rather large charge. The Space Rangers had upgraded their blasters and weapons, though everything was still the same in general. The Space Rangers had offered them new morphers, but Jason – and the rest of the team – had felt that changing powers mid-war would be harder than having their existing powers upgraded.

The upgrades, though, were not complete, not even close. Which probably explained the reason monster was getting right back up from the direct blaster shot. "Where are the hot girl and her boy when you need them?" Zach asked cheerfully as he gave the monster a bolt from Power Axe.

"You know, I do have a name," Karone snarled through the headpiece as a flash of purple and silver raced past the black and yellow rangers.

The purple ranger jumped off by Jason and Billy, who were busy keep Zach and Trini's butt safe from a huge group of Black Putties. Karone joined them, while Zhane jumped off his surfboard thing, which flew straight into the monster and propelled it backwards (hey, a Billy word!). The silver ranger's board then made a complete one-eighty turn, thereby returning back to the rider.

"I'm guessing you guys need some help?" Zhane asked, and Zach wondered how the guy could sound so happy. They were in the middle of a battle, for christ's sake!

"Um, yeah." Zach said, ducking another green blast. "Also, the upgrades need upgrading." Damn it, a blast just caught his shoulder. Not fun.

Zhane turned fast, firing something from wrist, and a ball of silver hit the creature in the middle of the chest. "You okay?"

Zach shook off the minor pain, "Yeah, I'm cool. We need Jason and Billy, though, for the Power Blaster." He informed the silver ranger.

"I'll go take over their positions, then," Zhane was back on his board in a flash, and Trini gave another shot with her blaster before the monster could get at Zhane's back.

Soon enough, the four original rangers had their power blaster put together and were just waiting for an opening. Five seconds later, and the creature went 'boom'. The thing flew into pieces, and Zach wondered if it was supposed to be that easy. It had never been so before.

"Hey! Some help over here!" A feminine voice called over, and the team pivoted as one and raced over to where the purple and silver rangers were outnumbered. They seemed to be holding their own, and Zach said as much.

"Well, yeah. We're able to handle three times this many foot soldiers." Zhane said his voice in a 'duh' tone. "That doesn't mean we want to waste that much time." He punctuated the remark by throwing two Black Putties away from him and towards Karone, who finished them off. Dang, but the Silver Ranger really was good.

Seven minutes later according to Billy, who had timed them the rangers had finished with the Black Putties and demorphed. Now, the group of six stood staring at the blown up pieces of the monster and Zach finally asked, "Was it supposed to be that easy?"

Jason seemed to be thinking, "I think so. From what Zordon has told us about Andros, and the way the other attacks were managed I do not think these new Big Bads would make such a mistake. No, I think it was this easy for a reason."

"He's probably right," Zhane added his opinion, as he keeled down beside a piece. Then he pulled out a piece of metal, one with a backwards Z on it, "That, or they were recycling monsters. Isn't this Lord Zedd's symbol?"

Jason crouched down beside the silver ranger, pulling the silver symbol close to his eyes. "Yeah, this is definitely Zedd's symbol. I guess they were recycling monsters." Jason said slowly, though it still did not feel right.

This new enemy was freaking weird, and it was really getting on his nerves. So far, they had not followed any pattern, or stuck to any of the normal villain rules. Zordon did not even know about them, and that freaked him out more than anything else. What kind of villain does not follow the rules, stayed out of the field of vision of Zordon, and was great enough to invade Earth with no problem?

No, these new enemies were nothing like anything the Rangers had face before, and Jason just couldn't help the feeling that they wouldn't all make it out alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note : The chapter you've all been waiting for. Okay, well, at leas the one I've been waiting for. The beginning of the end...or at least, the beginning of the climax. Woo-hoo!

**Chapter 9; Revelations **

**Thursday, Nov. 27 2001**

**1.20 a.m**

**Room 117**

**Angel Grove Hotel**

**Dream Dimension **

"You know, Jason, I'd always thought you would make something out of yourself, something great. I thought, hey, Jason Lee Scott, he won't be in Angel Grove long; he's got a greater destiny'." Kimberly shook her head at him, black and pink hair forming a cloud around her face, "But, nope. I was wrong. Here you are, still mourning me, still fighting for Zordon and still in Angel Grove. Man, Jase, you could have been so great!."

Jason ignored her to look out over the lake. Kimberly was dead, and he was dreaming once more. Evil Kim was an almost permanent figure in his dreams, but he'd learned to ignore her. The moment he paid any attention to the black haired figure was the moment the nightmares began. Nightmares of Kim in hell, or of her screaming, or of pure blackness and terror. Nothing that he wanted to deal with right now.

There was slight shriek of frustration, and the wind blew by him, bringing the cool scent of the lake. He almost smirked, but decided against reacting to Her at the last minute. She was only agitated when he did absolutely nothing. Otherwise, she kept talking and poking and prodding until he reacted the way she desired. No, best to give her no attention whatsoever.

Tonight, though, Dream Kimberly didn't want to leave him alone. "C'mon, Jase," He almost jerked around at that old nickname. Dream Kim had never, absolutely never, referred to him as such. "Don't you want to see me, the girl you thought of as a baby sister? Or do you truly hate me so much? Is that why you let me die?"

Only his strength of will kept him from jerking around and pulling her into a comforting hug. He'd tried that once, when the dream had started. He'd burned to death in his dreams, and even after he'd waken up, he'd still felt the burn on the inside of his body. It had taken a while for the pain to fade.

Same with every other wound that was inflicted here in this twilight zone that he'd dreamed up. Under this crimson and dark blue sky, ever wound he sustained pained him past his sleeping state. He'd once went past anger and into rage, and had pushed Dream Kim into a rock. That had resulted in a fight, because Kim, even in his dreams, had never been content to let others push her around.

His body had ached for days, despite the fact that his physical body had remained unharmed.

He continued to stare over the dark red lake, ignoring the fact that water had been replaced by blood. The earth squished under his feet, and he knew the land was dead and bleeding under his feet, but he ignored it. The sky was the only part that wasn't covered in blood, and then it was dark blue, with not a single star in sight. In fact, the only light came from the dark red sun that was always in the same three o'clock position overhead.

"Jason. Jasonjasonjason!" Kimberly yelled, but she didn't move from where she stood on her rock, her Thinking Place. She never moved, not unless he touched her or talked to her. It was like a cage that only he could break, but once broke it, once he acknowledged her, she was free.

"He's not going to pay any attention to you," A new voice intoned, causing Jason to jerk around.

Standing on The Rock, behind Kim with his arm around her small waist, was a spiky haired teenager. Tommy. At least, Jason thought it was Tommy. The long hair was missing, and the guy had grown in muscle, though otherwise, he'd looked exactly the same age – as if he were forever frozen at sixteen. He wore white, now, with a green bandanna, which was the other clue that this was indeed the Green Ranger.

"Well, he should," Kim growled, pouting, and Jason would have weakened, if he weren't glaring hated at Dream Tommy, who'd never appeared in his dreams before. "I have stuff to tell him."

"I'm sure you do, love, I'm sure you do," Tommy murmured consolingly, cheek resting on the top of Kim's head. Two pair of brown eyes were now trained on Jason, "God knows I have a lot to tell him, as well. Doesn't mean he'll listen. Hell, he'll probably kill us, instead. I would."

"Yeah, but you're a desperate teenager in a cage, who's been frightened, tortured and hurt for six straight years. Jason, on the other hand, is a twenty-one year old college student who is more willing to listen to me, and maybe you." Kim pointed out, and Jason felt flattered. Then he wondered what kind of trick his mind was playing on him.

"You don't even know if he can hear you. He has been staring off into space and doesn't seem to react to anything," Tommy pointed out, and Jason wanted to hit him again and again. Nothing to do with the words, of course; just seeing the face of the guy who'd torn apart his life was enough.

"Well, I wouldn't know. Every time he starts to talk to me, or touch me, SHE takes over," Kim pointed out, scowling. Jason wondered who 'SHE' was, noting the capital letters on the pronoun. Then he shook his head and reminded himself that this was a dream.

"I wish I could say I know what you mean, but..." Tommy offered a small smile down at Kim, who lifted her hand and laid it against the spiky haired boy's cheek in an affectionate gesture. The Kim's face turned to stone, and Jason didn't recognize her. "As soon as we get out, I'm going to kill them!"

"You know we can't," Tommy replied, "They are a part of us, just as much as our brains and hearts are, just as much as our Powers became."

Jason was getting tired of listening to them. He was utterly confused, and he hated the feeling. More than that, he hated seeing Evil Kim, even when she didn't seem evil, and he hated seeing Tommy period. Didn't matter that the guy was just as much a victim as Kim, or that Kim would tell Jason not to hate the other guy.

"I'm leaving now," Jason's voice boomed through the entire twilight zone, as if coming from all directions, and he instantly regretted it. Now the pain would start...

Tommy vanished in a swirl of white, eyes wide, and Kim's face transformed. Her eyes began to glow a steady pink, and a smile, a perverted, pain-loving smile shaped her lips. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

He clenched his jaw, staring at her with cold, hard eyes as she finally stepped off the rock. The earth squished below her, and red rain began to fall from the naked sky. Not a single drop hit him or Evil Kim, though, for some odd reason that was only applicable to dreams.

Evil Kim stepped forward slowly, her clothes transforming. Gone were the white shorts and pink tank top. Now she wore a gauzy hot pink robe that was open at the front, and a white nightie under it. Jason had, at first, wondered why his Dream Kim looked like a sex kitten, but he'd never had time to truly ponder it. He'd been in way too much pain.

"Great. Dream Kim's gone bipolar." Jason snapped, tensing as he waited for the pain to start. It always did, every time Kim stepped off the rock. Every. Single. Time.

"Aw, Jason baby." Evil Kim cooed, "You are just too cute for words! A dream, is that what you think I am? A dream?" She threw back her head and laughed, and Jason shivered at the sound. Damn, Evil Kim was scarier than usual.

Jason sneered at her and was about to respond when Evil Kim lifted a hand. Jason began to cough, dropping to his knees after a second. His stomach was burning from the inside, and it felt like something was forcing its' way up his throat. All in all? Not that bad.

He continued coughing, and felt the scales slide over his tongue as the snake slithered out of his. The process repeated, and Jason steeled his mental walls for when the torture got really bad.

**Thursday, Nov. 27 2001**

**2.45 a.m**

**Room 117**

**Angel Grove Hotel**

**Physical Dimension **

Jason Scott jerked upwards in bed with a gasp, his chest heaving and his clothes soaked in sweat. His eyes were wild and crazy, and Kat felt a surge of fear for him. "Jason, sweetie?" She asked softly, slowly lifting her hand and moving hair out his face.

Jason's hand shot out and caught Kat's wrist in a hard, punishing grip, one meant to inflict pain. Kat gave a slight cry, but made no move to free herself. Jason woke up like this on occasion, and he'd snap out of it soon enough. "Jason, honey, can I please have my wrist back? Pretty please?"

"Kat?" The words came out in a hoarse tone, as if he'd been screaming for some time, or hadn't used his voice in years. It reminded Kat of the way voices sounded after the Empress of Evil got through with certain people, always people she truly hated. "Kat? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Jase, its me." Kat replied smoothly, her voice soft and comforting. Still, her lover flinched when she said his nickname, something the red ranger never did. Jason met his foes with burning eyes and unflinching resolve; he didn't flinch, retreat or draw back. He didn't cry or scream or rage at the world. No, he lead his team with a steel backbone and a heart of gold and a never ending reserve of power and will.

Except around Kat. Around her, he let down the walls and let himself be what he considered weak. She wished he didn't have to, that his life wasn't that harsh, but at the same time, she was honored that the leader of the rangers, that fabled and mythical Jason Lee Scott trusted her, a formerly-but-not-really-former villain.

"Jason, what's wrong? You can tell me anything. You know you can." Kat prompted, hoping to get through to him. She hated seeing him in pain, hatedithatedithatedit.

Jason took a shuddering breath, and Kat could almost see the walls going up. "Just a bad dream, kitten. I'll be fine." He shot her a smile that paled in comparison to his others, but she wasn't about to accept that as her answer.

"And I'm just a dumb blonde from Australia." Kat snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "Jason, you have got to tell me what's going on! You wake up four nights out of five like this, then you smile and tell me nothings wrong! _Something is wrong, dammit!" _

Jason took one look at his lover, who was breathing hard, blonde hair a tangled – but hot – mess around her face, with blue eyes blazing. Then he lurched forward, burying his face in her lush blonde hair, and shuddered again. "I'm sorry, so goddamn sorry." He whispered to her, knowing he was overreacting, but his emotions were running thin at the moment.

"I just keep dreaming of Kim, and she's evil but not dead, Kat." He whispered to her, still not moving, his body and brain and emotions all ripped apart and raw by the hours that Kim had inflicted pain on him. "And she's there almost every night, and when I talk to her or touch her or try and save her...god, Kat, it hurts so bad."

Slim arms went around his shoulders, and his girlfriend moved him to lay on the bed, curling up against him. "I'm so sorry, Jason." He felt her hands running through his hair, her short nails untangling the strands. "It sounds like complete hell, and I'm so sorry I made you tell me."

He just lay there, curled over her, crying into her hair and wishing that he could go back in time and save Kim, Tommy, his team, and even himself. If only Kim hadn't died, if only Tommy hadn't been evil, if only, if only...

**Thursday, Nov. 27 2001**

**9.57 a.m**

**Hotel Lobby**

**Angel Grove Hotel**

Trini grabbed a Styrofoam plate and loaded the scrambled eggs onto it, glad that they got a Continental breakfast. Food in the morning was always good, especially when she didn't have to make it herself. She grabbed two cinnamon rolls, a cup of milk, and a cereal, then popped everything on her table – a bit booth – and went back for coffee. Not the greatest slice of heaven, but she was sure, with enough sugar, cream and chocolate syrup, that the coffee would be passable.

The yellow ranger slid into the booth, digging in without pause. She didn't even glance up when Billy slid in across from her, followed by Zach. She was focused on her food with a single mindedness that she usually saved for Ranger battled and beating up Jason when he was being too chauvinistic.

"Remind me to never get between a yellow and her food," Zach whispered loudly to Billy, who merely nodded, pushing up his glasses in fascination.

Trini finished her cereal before she addressed them, "Normally, Zach, I'd smack you for that comment. Today, though? I think you actually had something worth while to say." She snapped, then dug into her eggs.

Billy snickered, while Zach blinked, looking as if his pet hamster (if he had one) had turned around and snarled at him. "I'm in approval with that sentiment, Trini."

Jason slid into the booth beside Trini, and the first thing out of his mouth was, of course, "Trini, can you please translate?" He spoke around a mouthful of apple, swallowing and taking another bite. His own plate was piled to the top with pancakes and strawberry syrup, and strawberry muffins and a cup of apple juice.

"He said," Trini swallowed, "That he agrees with me."

"Oh." Jason blinked, "Why didn't he just say so?"

"I did!" Billy said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. His own plate was a bit more subdued, with only three blueberry muffins and blueberry pancakes.

"No, you said, and I quoted this verbatim," Zach intoned, clearing his throat and resisting the urge to shout out, 'I used a Billy word!', "'I'm in approval with that sentiment.' That's not 'I agree'." He went back to his plate, which was bigger than Trini and Billy's combined, full of chocolate muffins, chocolate chip pancakes, two waffles and an assortment of other goods.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Trini's hand shot out and moved Billy's plate. A second later, Billy's forehead met the table with a resounding thud. "You all suck."

A minute of silence, then everyone burst out laughing at the very un-Billy-like statement. "God, Billy, where'd you learn to say that?" Jason asked, taking a sip of apple juice.

"College is a valuable learning tool," Billy stated, "And I believe that the experience has taught me more than just intellectual sports."

Trini translated, "College frat boys taught him that."

Zach and Jason both 'oooohhh'ed at the same time, nodding in understanding. Then everyone went back to eating, letting a comfortable silence fall over them. They were all close enough that they were able to be around each other without feeling the strange oppressive urge to fill the silence, like most groups of friends.

Jason stared down into his food, wondering how to broach the subject. Kat had told him that he needed to tell his friends. He didn't know why, but she had been insentient that they be informed of his dreams. He finished off his pancakes and leaned back, hands folded over his abdomen as he thought.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked after a second, setting down his fork to address his leader. Trini and Billy followed the black ranger's lead, turning to give Jason their attention.

"I...what makes you think something is wrong?" Jason asked after a second, trying to bide for more time. He'd kept the dreams secret all this time, and now Kat wanted him to spill his guts?

"You have bags under your eyes, despite the fact you went to bed at nine." Zach started off, then listed his other reasons, "You look pale, and you're way preoccupied, and your voice is hoarse, just a little bit."

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I've been having pretty bad nightmares about Kim," He finally just blurted it out, since there was no easy way to tell his team that he was dreaming of an evil Kim.

"That's not the whole story, is it." Trini stated, rather than asked. "I mean, we all have bad dreams about her death, but..."

"In my dreams, Kim looks different. Black hair, pink streaks, and sometimes, her eyes glow pink," He hesitated, "Just like the girl at the Youth Center and in the park."

"You saw the girl again at the park, and didn't tell us?" Zach demanded, looking annoyed and hurt.

Jason shrugged miserably, "I thought I might just be seeing things, ya know? I've been dreaming about a Kimberly that looked like that, and I see her on the Rock, the same place she was in my dreams? It had to be a hallucination or something."

"We need to inform Zordon," Billy spoke, "This could be nothing, or it could be vital to the disturbances around and on earth."

Trini nodded, "I agree. Zordon could totally help."

Jason sighed and tilted his head back, "Okay. And guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Trini giggled, "Its all good, Jason, or will be, once you tell me who gave you the hickey!"

Jason blushed as red as his uniform. "TRINI!"

The entire table burst out laughing, including the still-red red ranger. Maybe, he thought after a second, he didn't have to be strong all the time. Maybe he could let his burdens rest on his team's shoulders, at least some of the time.

**Thursday, Nov. 27 2001**

**10.30 a.m**

**Command Center**

"AH, RANGERS. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CONTACT YOU." Zordon boomed from his tube, his face creasing into a grin, "KARONE AND ZHANE HAVE FINISHED WITH THE UPDATES TO THE MORPHIN' GRID, IF YOU WISH TO TEST THEM."

Jason nodded at Karone and Zhane, stepping forward to address his mentor, "We'd be honored to test out the new suits, Zordon."

Zach took Jason's elbow and yanked him back, "BUT we can't, not until Jason tells you about his dreams and the other weird-o things that have been happening in Angel Grove."

Before Jason could protest, Zordon spoke. "WHAT IS IT ABOUT THESE DREAMS AND THESE ODD THINGS THAT DISBURB YOU, MY RANGERS?"

And just like that, Jason found himself spilling his guts. "We all saw a girl that looked like Kim, exactly like as she was all those years about, at the Youth Center. It was weird, though, because the girl had black hair with hot pink streaks, and she vanished before I could get to her. Then, later, at the park, on the Rock, which was Kim's thinking place, I saw her again, except she vanished, just like that."

"And I've been having these dreams for years now, ever since Kim died. She's there, standing on her Rock, and she talks to me. She seems like the true, real, sweet Kim I knew, but when I talk to her...God, Zordon, she changes when I speak to her. Her eyes glow pink, and..."

Jason trailed off and shuddered, "Pain, Zordon, so much pain. It never ends."

His eyes were dilated, staring off into some place that no one else could see, reliving the torture of his dream, the torture that wasn't physical but still felt, no matter where he was.

There was silence as Jason heaved a breath in and they waited for Zordon to respond. "IT IS AS I FEARED, JASON." silence again. "I AM AFRAID I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE, RANGERS. PLEASE, TAKE A SEAT."

The rangers sank to the floor, even Zhane and Karone, who'd been mostly silent. The four original rangers leaned back against a control box, burrowing together. The two Space rangers sat across from them, Karone in between Zhane's legs with his arms around her.

"SIX YEARS AGO, I FELT A DISTURBANCE IN THE MORPHIN' GRID, WHICH I ATTRIBUTED TO KIMBERLY'S DEATH. THEN, A MONTH AFTER THAT, THE PINK POWER COIN CAME BACK ON LINE. WHEN I RESEARCHED IT, I FOUND AN UNCANNY SIMILARITY BETWEEN THE PINK AND GREEN POWER COINS. BOTH SEEMED TO BE CORRUPTED BY EVIL." Zordon paused, letting the words sink in. "THEN THE GREEN POWER COIN LOST THE MAJORITY OF ITS POWER, WHICH WAS CAUSED BY A SAFEGUARD THAT RITA PLACED UPON IT."

"SOMETHING TRULY BAD FOLLOWED THIS," Zordon stated, "THE WHITE TIGER POWER COIN, THE MOST POWERFUL OF THEM ALL, WHICH I HAD LOST WHEN I TRAVELED FROM ELTAR TO EARTH, BECAME ACTIVE. LIKE KIMBERLY'S POWER COIN, IT WAS TAINTED WITH EVIL, SURROUNDED BY A BLACK CLOUD THAT COULD ONLY BE CAUSED BY TRULY DARK MAGIC."

"Are you saying," Jason spoke, voice soft and ladened with hope, "That Kim is alive?"

Zordon hesitated, "I DO NOT KNOW, JASON. THE PINK POWER COIN IS ACTIVE, WHICH COULD BE BECAUSE KIMBERLY IS ALIVE, OR BECAUSE IT BONDED WITH ANOTHER. I THINK, THOUGH, THAT IT IS STILL IN KIMBERLY'S POSESSION."

Karone spoke, her voice bland, "What did you mean by the power coin were tainted with evil?"

"I MEANT WHAT I SAID, KARONE." Zordon said gently, "IF MY HYPOTHESIS IS CORRECT, THEN ANDROS IS NOT THE ONLY VICTIM. HE WOULD BE ONE OF MANY."

"We have to save her," Trini's voice cracked, her face horrified. "Kim needs to be returned to her former self."

Zordon, once again, hesitated. "I HAVE A THEORY ON WHERE KIMBERLY IS, BUT MERELY A THEORY."

Billy came into the picture, "We deserve the truth, Zordon. You know that."

Zordon sighed and nodded his big, giant, floating head. "I BELIEVE, WITH THE WHITE RANGER AND PINK RANGER POWERS, THAT KIMBLLY, AND TOMMY, WHO PROBABLY HARNESSED THE WHITE POWER COIN, ARE THE MONARCHS OF EVIL. THE RANGER POWERS ARE EXTREMELY STRONG, AND THE WHITE TIGER RANGER IS THE MOST POWERFUL. DARK SPECTER WAS THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE IN THE UNIVERSE, AND FOR ONLY TWO PEOPLE TO DEFEAT HIM?" Zordon shook his head again, "THE ONLY ANSWER THAT MAKES SENSE IS THE WHITE AND PINK POWER RANGERS."

"So, you're saying that sweet little Kimmie, who likes the color pink, butterflies and has a thing for strawberry and kiwi smoothies, is trying to kill us?" Zach asked, disbelief in his tone.

"NO, ZACH. I AM TELLING YOU THAT I BELIEVE A CORRUPTED, EVIL VERSION OF KIMBERLY HAS TAKEN THE POSITION OF EMPRESS OF EVIL. NOT THE KIMBERLY THAT YOU KNEW." Zordon corrected.

"Doesn't matter." Jason snapped at everyone, "We still need to find a way to save Kim, if she is still alive."

"And Andros," Zhane threw in, "He's as much a victim as your ranger friends."

"LET US NOT FORGET ABOUT THOMAS OLIVER." Zordon informed the rangers, "HE MAY BE THE HARDEST TO DEFEAT, GIVEN THAT HE HAS BEEN AN EVIL RANGER THE LONGEST."

Jason shrugged and stood. "Doesn't matter. We're the Power Ranger, and we never lose."


	10. Chapter 10

A.N; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Is the brainwashing working? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Chapter Ten ; Ranger Games

**Thursday, Nov. 27 2001**

**10.30 a.m**

**Moon Palace**

**Takes place the same time as Revelations **

"I'm tired." Kimberly complained from her place on Tommy. She was sprawled over the other evil ranger, her hair covering his face and her small body on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Tommy lifted one hand and pushed her curled to the other side, a smug look on his face. "Of course you are. We just got through sparring, followed up by a sex marathon." He smirked, "Hell, if you weren't tired, they'd be something wrong."

Kim rolled her eyes and smacked his chest, or attempted to. She was curled up like a kitten, too tired physically to do much of anything. "I meant that I'm tired of working. All we do is work, work, work and none of it is ever fun." She pouted at him.

"I'm tired as well, love, but there's not much we can do if we stick to the plan," Tommy replied, his hand moving once more to draw circles on her naked back. "We can't show ourselves to the rangers until the last possible moment."

Actually, Tommy had no intention of ever letting Kim get close to her former teammate, at least not anymore. The other day, when she defended the rangers, saying that both she and Tommy could have been part of the team? That worried him. Normally, Kim would have agreed with him, since she hated the Power Rangers, or claimed to.

He had no idea how strong the witch's spell was, if the bonds of friendship and teammates were conquered by the spell. If the spell broke and the Power Coin returned to its taint-free state, then Kim would leave him. The space witch who'd done said spell was dead now, so that no one could ever break the curse, or even know what the curse was. So, if Kim returned to the side of good, then he would lose her forever. That wasn't acceptable.

"Its all fighting and work with you, isn't it." Not a question. "I meant that we should go out and have fun. Maybe have a date?"

He met her eyes, a slow smile crossing his face. "Are you asking me out?" He teased.

She huffed in a breath, "Of course not." A sniff, "I"m telling you that you should ask me out."

"It's the same thing," Tommy told her, shifting a bit.

"Not, it's totally not. When a girl asks out a guy, it's not all that romantic. When a guy asks a girl out, it's totally romantic." Kim lectured.

Tommy rolled his eyes at her, "Why do you want to go out, anyway? We're already married."

Kim glared at him, "Does that mean that we can't have any romance in our lives? Besides, we're only married in space terms, not in earth terms."

"Only because you didn't want a white earth wedding," Tommy pointed out, "You called the ceremony silly and stupid and a waste of our time."

Kim shifted, turning to that her cheek rested right above her lover's heart. "Because it is," She defended herself, "But that doesn't mean all the romance in our lives has to die."

Tommy sighed, "Fine. Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, do you want to go to dinner with me?"

Kim beamed at him, and Tommy couldn't help but feel like he'd conquered the world. "Of course I will, handsome."

"Good," Tommy informed her, then twisted them so that she was pinning under him once again. "We can go out after you finish thanking me."

"You are so-" She didn't finish her sentence, as his mouth cut her words off without any warning.

They could always eat dinner tomorrow.

**Thursday, Nov. 28 2001**

**12.05 p.m**

**Moon Palace**

"So what's on the menu for today?" Kim asked as she breezed through the doors to the throne room. "Besides dinner, that it."

Tommy stood and stepped over the maps of Angel Grove that he'd been surveying. "Well, I haven't decided on anything so far, but I have a rough sketch."

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a light kiss on his lips. "And what would those rough sketches include?"

Tommy's mouth curved under hers'. "I was thinking we could start things out with a few Quantrons, then send our newest weapon out..."

He shrugged, and Kim pulled back with a squeal. "Does this mean I get to join the fight? As one of them?"

Tommy paused, biting his lip. He really didn't want her near them. He didn't want her even thinking about the other rangers. "I'd rather you not."

Kim froze, eyes narrowing. "Why not?"

"I don't wish to reveal that you're alive, just yet," Tommy lied smoothly, feeling like crap for doing so.

"That's not the reason, and we both know it." Kim growled, crossing her arms, "But I'm willing to listen to you under one condition."

"And what condition would that be?" Tommy asked, face blank, not that it helped. He and Kim could read each other, no matter what was trying to be hidden or how well.

"I get to watch, and if I think you're in danger..." Kim spoke, shifting her weight.

Tommy didn't plan to get hurt, and the rangers weren't powerful enough to hurt him. "Agreed."

**Thursday, Nov. 28 2001**

**11.50 a.m**

**Angel Grove Park**

"Hello, Ashley," A rich voice from behind her spoke, and if she hadn't recognized him immediately, she'd had jumped and shrieked.

"Hey, Andros." She smiled warmly, but didn't turn, keeping her eye on Justin, the boy she was babysitting. "Whatchya been up to lately?"

The alien man took a seat beside her, lounging against the bench. "Nothing important. Mainly just trying to take over earth, kill a few millions, that sort of thing."

Ash sucked in a breath and turned to look at him with wide eyes. Then her eyes narrowed as she caught the curve of his mouth. She couldn't see his eyes behind the dark glasses, but she was pretty sure he was laughing at her. "That's soooo not funny!" She told him, though she was smiling.

"I found it amusing." He shrugged, then turned his gaze back to the jungle gym full of kids. "What are you doing here?"

Ash smiled fondly and pointed to a kid in blue, "That's Justin Stewart, the kid I'm babysitting today. His father gave me permission to take his out to the park, let him play around some."

Andros nodded, "Sounds...fun."

Just then, Justin jogged towards them, panting. "I'm ready to go, Ash." The boy announced, though his eyes were evaluating Andros with eerie intelligence. "Who's this?"

"My name is Andros." The big tough guy, with his hair in a ponytail, a leather jacket and dark glasses, smiled at the kid and held out his hand for a handshake. "You must be Justin. Ashley has said many wonderful things about you."

"Really?" Justin went bright red, then paused. "I haven't heard anything about you, and Ash has been my friend for a long time."

Ash butted in, "He's my almost-not-quite boyfriend, Justin."

Justin blinked, taking another look at the guy in the red muscle shirt. "Oooohhh." Then he frowned, "Well, if you make Ash cry, then I'm going to kick your butt. I'm a brown belt, you know."

Andros nodded solemnly, "I promise to do my best to prevent Ashley from crying. That way, you will not have to beat me up."

Justin nodded, and Ashley giggled a bit. "Come on, you two. Lets go see what else we can do."

**Thursday, Nov. 28 2001**

**12.00 p.m**

**Angel Grove Park**

Jason shook his head at Zach's antics and flopped onto his back, adjusting his sunglasses to block out the harsh sun. It was hot, it was bright, and it was the second day in a row that they hadn't had to fight anything. Those three reasons, Trini had said, were reason enough to have a picnic in the part.

"Are you two going to lay there and sunbath all day?" Jason popped one eye open to look up at the silver ranger.

Zhane and Karone were fast becoming part of the team. Karone was becoming his true second in command, something he hadn't had since Kim. Kim had been the one to sooth the team, back up his orders, and take command when he was gone. Zach had tried to step in and do the same, but he just wasn't...it just didn't work. The black ranger had been pleased to give up those duties to the purple ranger, and no one felt like she was replacing Kim.

Zhane, on the other hand, was the best pilot Jason had ever seen, maybe better than Kim herself, their wings on the team. They'd all trained together yesterday, and everyone on the Earth team had been blown away when Zhane had hopped in one of the auxiliary Zords and managed to fly circles around every other Zord.

"Not sunbathing," Jason replied, his voice lazy and content, "Just relaxing."

"Shoo, Zhane, you're blocking my sun." Karone threw in, and Jason snickered.

Zhane rolled his eyes and flopped down between them. "Maybe I'll sunbath with you." Jason winced as Zhane brushed up against him, then rolled to his feet.

"Okay, okay, I give. I'm getting. Now go get a room!" Jason yelped, hands raised as he backed a few steps away.

Zhane rolled over a bit, a smirk on his face, "Aw, Karone, we scared the fearless leader away."

"You scared him away," Karone corrected. "I merely sat here and let it happen."

"Hey, Jason!" Zach yelled, standing a few yards away and holding a tie dye soccer ball "You gonna join our game?"

Jason smiled and jogged their way, "Sure. Who's team?"

"Mine, since Zhane totally bailed on me," Zach replied, giving the ball a kick that send it straight into the red rangers foot.

"Let's play!" Trini shouted, smiling as she fell back beside Billy.

Thirty minutes into the game, Karone and Zhane joined the game, Zhane on Zach and Jason's side and Karone with Billy and Trini.

"Hey!" The group turned as someone shouted from the side lines. Ashley Hammond stood there, arms crossed, in shorts and a tank top. Beside her was a boy in blue, and Jason thought he was familiar . She jogged over, "Would you guys like a few extra players?"

Jason smiled, knowing this was their friend's way of telling them that she forgave them. The entire group had apologized, knowing they'd acted wrong. Andros might be not-good, but Karone said he wasn't truly evil, just brainwashed. They'd treated him horribly and hurt Ashley.

"Sure." Jason nodded, smiling. "Hey, kid. I'm Jason." The red ranger held his hand out for a high five.

He got one, and the kid smiled up at him, "I'm Justin Stewart."

"He's eleven, and I'm stuck babysitting him." Ashley said, but her tone was teasing and directed down at the eleven year old.

The kid stuck his tongue out at Ash, then turned to the group, who was, by now, surrounding the two new players. "She thinks she's babysitting me," the blue preteen mock whispered, "But really, it's the opposite."

The group laughed and split into teams again, with Zach, Zhane, Karone and Jason on the left side and Ashley, Trini, Billy and Justin on the other. Justin was apparently in soccer at his school, and it was obvious that Ashley had played in school as well.

"Ah man, I give up!" Zach laughed out an hour later, "There is no way I can win again you guys!"

Billy smiled, "This creates an opportunity to become a braggart, does it not?"

There was silence, then Jason looked at Trini. "Translate?"

"He basically says that he gets bragging rights." Justine informed them, smirking. Then he frowned as everyone looked at him oddly, "What? I've got a really high IQ, okay?"

Trini made a triumphant sound, "This means that I don't have to translate for Billy!"

"Yeah, but you enjoy doing it, almost as much as you enjoying doing," Zach was cut off as Karone, Jason and Ashley smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What the heck, guys?"

"There's a child present," Jason hissed at the back ranger.

Zach looked at them like they were all crazy, "What's marital arts have to do with a kid being around?"

There was silence, then everyone but Zach and Justin bust out laughing. "Wait, what just happened?" The youngest of the group asked.

"Nothing important, Justin." Ash told her charge, smiling. Then she looked up at everyone, "Anyone wanna head over to the Youth Center? Foods on me."

Zhane shook his head and smiled, "Much as I hate to say no to a pretty girl, we've got a picnic basket full of food..." The silver ranger trailed off.

"Any chance you two would join us?" Trini asked, smiling warmly.

"Sure," Ash replied, grinning, "How about you, Justin?"

"Oh yeah, totally," The boy in blue said, staring adoringly up at Trini, "So you do martial arts?"

Trini nodded, leading them all to the picnic area, the group splitting off. Zhane and Karone were busy talking in words other than English, Billy was listening in, and Jason and Zach were talking about the pros and cons of hip-hop karate.."Yeah, I do. How about you? Are you interested in karate at all?"

Justin nodded proudly, "I got my brown belt, and I'm testing for red in a few weeks."

Jason nodded, cutting into the conversation. "That's good. Keep working like that, and you'll be a black belt before you even behind high school."

Justin smirked, "I'm already in high school. They let me skip two grades, since my IQ was so high and I kept learning so fast."

"Really? That's quite interesting." Billy said, looking intrigued. "Do you enjoy high school, or is it hard to be so much younger than everyone else?"

Justin tilted his head back, "Not really that hard. I have Ashley and T.J and Cassie and Carlos to hang out with, and everyone else really kinda likes me."

"They do," Ashley confirmed, "Justin is probably the most well-known and loved guy around campus, if only 'cause he's so darn cute."

Justin stuck his tongue out at her, "I can't help it if all the girls love me."

Zhane chuckled, "And I'm guessing you take every advantage of that fact."

Justin smirked, "Well, of course. What kind of almost-genius would I be if I let opportunities like that pass without taking advantage?"

"You," Karone told Zhane, "Are a little monster." She turned to Justin, "Do not listen to him. Woman like humble men better."

"Wait, really?" Zach asked, totally serious.

Trini rolled her eyes, "Actually, yes. Except in Justin's case. We like him no matter what, right, Ash? Karone?"

Ashley nodded and laughed out a yes, but Karone had frozen, staring off into space. "Guys." The purple ranger finally said, pointing. "We've got a problem."

In the distance, walking closer with every second, were replicas of the Power Rangers.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note : I know, I've been neglecting this story. Horrible of me. Now go review! I feel unloved if I don't get feedback – my ego is fragile.

Note : The uniforms in this story are the ones from the Power Rangers _movie. _I like the idea of harsher armor, rather than spandex – not to mention, the movie had cooler weapons. The story does, though, follow the episodes, up until Evil With Green.

**Chapter Eleven ; Psychotic Breakdown**

**Thursday, Nov. 28 2001**

**12.05 p.m**

**Angel Grove Park**

"Ashley! Get Justin out of here!" Jason told the civilian, stepping into the Red Ranger's role without thought. The other rangers stepped forward and fanned out around their leader, protecting Ashley and Justin.

Ashley nodded, taking Justin's hand sand squeezing it. "Please don't questions, Justin, and just do what I say, okay?"

"Okay." The boy looked scared and freaked out, but ready to do what needed to be done. Ashley felt pride well up, fighting with fear for her charge, for the kid she'd come to regard as a little brother. She didn't want another family member to die, dammit, even if they weren't technically family.

Ashley turned around, then froze. "Jason," Her voice was calm, since she was used to fear, used to being powerless and used to facing death and injury. She was from Angel Grove, after all, the monster capital of the world. "We might have another problem."

Behind the other rangers stood maybe a dozen metal things, and at the head was another ranger. She'd never seen this one before. He was in a white suit, with a gold and black chest plate and gold on his helmet. A sword hung from his waist, and gold bands were around his waist, wrists, and ankles. The gold, all of it, was almost black, as if it were tarnished.

"Quantrons," Karone said from Ashley's side. "And...well, I've never seen him before."

Zhane, on Ashley's other side, growled under his breath. "I can get Justin and Ash out of here, but..."

"No." Ashley said firmly, "You guys fight, and I'll get Justin out. I'm capable of that much, at least."

Zhane looked at her for a second, then nodded. Justin asked in a shaky voice form her side, "What the heck is going on, Ash? Am I going to die?"

Ashley watched as the white ranger walked closer, and pulled Justin closer to her, "No, Justin. The Power Rangers would never allow that to happen."

"But what if they don't get here in time?" Justin asked, fear in his voice.

Karone glanced down with a smile, "The Power Rangers are never late."

Then, just like that, she pulled a phone from her belt and pushed three buttons. Second later, Justin and Ashley were surrounded by Power Rangers. The Silver and Purple Space Rangers were at the sides, and the Mighty Morphin were behind them.

All hell broke loose as the Power Rangers morphed. Ash couldn't keep track of everything, but the next thing she knew, only the Purple Ranger – Karone – was by her, fighting the Quantrons. The White Ranger and the Silver Ranger were duking it out, though Zhane looked to be loosing. Red versus Red, Yellow versus Yellow, Black against Black and Blue against Blue.

Ashley could only tell the different because she was paying close attention. The belts on the not-good rangers were empty, just a black space. The whites of the uniforms weren't really white, but a light gray, as if someone couldn't get the black out of the uniform.

Karone was outnumbered greatly, but she was holding her own, at least for the moment. Ash took hold of Justin's hand and squeezed. "C'mon, lets get out of here."

Justin nodded, and then two bolted for the park entrance, though they didn't get far. Ashley shrieked in surprise as she was thrown to the ground, rolling so that Justin was under her. She waited for the Quantron to strike again at her exposed back, but nothing happened. She rolled a bit over to look over her shoulder, then gaped at the screen in front of her.

Andros raised his leg and delivered a kick to the metal thing that propelled it backwards and into another one of its like. Her not-really bodyguard glanced down at them, one eyebrow raised. "You two alright?"

Justin grinned, "We're cool, Andros! Now go kick butt!"

"Sure, kid. Oh, and keep Ashley in check, okay?" Andros winked at them, then turned, drawing a sword from his left side, one that Ashley had never noticed before.

The three Quantrons closest to them were gone in seconds, and Ashley hadn't even seen him move. "You're...amazing." She breathed out loud, eyes wide.

Karon raced over to them, holding her side, "Was that...was that Andros? Did Andros just...rescue you? The others said you know him, but..."

"Yeah. You know him, too?" Ashley asked, cocking her head to the side, frowning. "And is your side okay?"

"Busted rib, and he's my twin brother." Karone told them, sounding confused and awed. Then she shook herself, "And why are you two still here? The danger hasn't passed yet!"

"The danger to them has passed," A deep voice corrected the purple ranger as a Quantron went flying into a tree. "None of the Psycho Rangers will harm them."

Karone shifted herself in front of the two not rangers. "Why are you helping us? You never have before." Karone demanded, her voice tormented. Protect her brother, or her friends.

Andros lifted one eyebrow again, and Ash wondered if anyone else thought that look was sexy. "Ashley is mine, and falls under my protection. Justin is under Ashley's protection for the time being, putting him under mine as well."

"Thank you," Ashley told him, smiling, though she wondered if she should be pissed over his attitude.

"So you're going to betray the monarchs of evil for a human girl? Forgive me if I don't believe." Karone snapped, pain making her dizzy.

"The Emperor and Empress of Evil own none of my loyalty, not after attacking what I have claimed as mine." Andros shrugged, "Ashley now commands my sword, as is the custom of my home world."

"KO-35 doesn't have that custom," Karone growled.

"I grew up on Onyx, purple ranger," Andros growled back, eyes narrowing as Karone hit a nerve.

Ashley cut him off, "She's hurt, Andros." Ashley's eyes were pleading, and Andros seemed to melt. "And...I know this seems big, but my friends..." She pointed towards the silver ranger, "They're losing. Can you help them...?"

Andros was silent, and Ash had the feeling she'd just asked for something bigger than a favor for her friends. "For you, I will do this." Andros told her gravely, then looked at the white ranger and back at Karone. "Protect her, or I will destroy everything you cherish."

Then he was gone, sword in each hand, in a blink of an eye. "He's a big teddy bear, Karone, I swear. Now sit down, unmorph and let me look at your injuries."

Karone nodded and unmorphed, slumping to the ground. She was looking up at Ashley in wonder, "Do you know what you've done? What miracles you've created?"

Ash knelt by the girl, then turned her head to look at Justin. "Justin, I want you to go home, okay? Head straight there, don't talk to anyone, and please, please, tell no one what you saw?"

"Of course, Ashley." Justin told her, "I would never spill a secret like this."

Ashley nodded, watching the young boy run off, then transferred her attention back to Andros.

Andros twirled a sword in his left hand, waiting for the exact moment that he needed to step in. He saw it as the silver ranger was thrown back with a thud, the silver back hitting the ground with a crack. Andros wasn't worried about the silver ranger; the suit and Power channeled through it would protect the person inside. He was worried, though, about fulfilling the promise he had hastily made.

He hadn't come to the park with the intention of forsaking all he'd ever known. No, he'd come to help to Evil Emperor on the orders of the Empress, but somehow...he'd seen the Quantron about to finish off Ashley and that little boy from earlier, and he'd snapped. He'd destroyed the foot soldiers, then pledged his sword to the woman, who had then asked him – asked, not commanded, which really hit him in the heart – to help her friends.

So here he was, about to get on the bad side of the most feared villain ever. Not a good idea, but then, he'd taken leave of his sane mind, hadn't he? Or maybe he hadn't had one, and the girl had brought it back, or something to that effect. Not that it really mattered. Reasons never mattered; actions did.

Andros caught the white ranger's sword on his own, and leaning back, executing a kick that sent the evil ranger backwards. "Hello, Emperor." Andros greeted after a second, "I request that you leave this place, or risk my wrath."

The white ranger crouched down into a fighting stance, "What treachery is this, Andros?"

Andros sighed tragically, though he didn't stop circling and defending, "Your monsters attacked the girl I lay claim to." He shrugged, "And this shouldn't come as a big surprise to you. Our agreement hasn't exactly been strong, has it?"

Tommy's head tilted to the side as he surveyed his – apparently former – Prince of Evil. "So you're willing to give up everything you believe in, everything you can be, everything you are, for the sake of this girl?"

"I haven't been the true Prince of Evil since you murdered Ecliptor," Andros growled, referring to his foster father. The android had raised him since he was an infant and had become the only thing in the universe he'd cared about. Now that foster father was dead. "And I don't believe in evil. Its not a religion."

Tommy inclined his head slightly, "Then, on behalf of the Empire of Evil, I hereby sentence you to death, on the charge of treason." He attacked as the warning left his lips.

Andros brought his swords in an x-block, taking the blow with him as he fell into a back stance and pushed upwards. A sweep of Tommy's foot threw Andros down, and the former Prince of Evil rolled with the blow, managing to dodge the blow from Saba, the Evil Emperor's sword. Andros rolled backwards once more, into a crouch next to the Silver Ranger.

"You look like you could use a hand," Zhane told his former enemy, "And don't tell you don't. I won't believe you."

"I wasn't going to say anything of the like," Andros growled, watching the approaching white ranger carefully. "I'm evil, not stupid, and only a stupid man would look at the greatest warrior in the universe and deny he needed help."

"Greatest warrior?" Zhane asked, and threw himself to the side, while Andros lunged upwards and the swords clanged with a metallic shriek.

The answer was obvious as Tommy and Andros kept fighting. Andros was being pushed back, and Zhane timed his entrance, throwing a bolt from his Silverizer into the battle and hitting Tommy in the left shoulder. The white ranger turned his stumbled into a step, falling back and lifting a hand to his armor.

"He's not the Emperor of Evil because he's full of glitter and sparkle," Andros told the silver ranger bluntly, panting and putting a hand to his ribs as he fell back beside the space ranger.

"Must we always ruin the fun of a sword battle with guns?" The White ranger shouted, twirling Saba. "And here I thought you were an honorable warrior."

"I'd rather live and be dishonorable than be a dead man." Andros snarled, "Can you refresh my mind on who said that? I believe you said that when you cheated and murdered Dark Specter."

"Oh?" The white ranger raised his voice in question, "Is this the same type of situation? Are you planning to become the next Emperor of Evil, after killing me?"

Andros was quickly tiring of the word game, but knew that, if said game ended, so would his life. Tommy had been distracted the entire fight, which was the point of the 'conversation', and the only reason that both the silver ranger and the former Prince of evil were still alive. "I have no wish to the Emperor of Evil – I would much rather be a true warrior, which is impossible for a ruler."

"So you're telling me that I'm not a warrior?" Tommy asked, laughing as if Andros had cracked a joke.

"You spend your time talking politics and making plans. A true warrior wields a sword, not orders." Andros snapped, circling Tommy on the left while Zhane went right. "A true warrior does not sit on his arse day after day, moving only when necessary."

A strange stillness moved over the white ranger, even though the Emperor of Evil kept moving. "For that insult, you shall die."

Well, shit. He just had to go and piss off the most powerful opponent he'd ever faced, didn't he?

Jason caught himself just in time, turning the stumble into a step back, followed by a v-step and a side kick that should have slammed into his opponent. Instead of actually getting hit, the evil ranger swung around, bringing his own leg up under Jason's, knocking the real red ranger back a step. Jason allowed himself to fall onto his side, catching himself on his arm and kicking out at the other ranger's knees. He didn't land the kick, of course, but the evil ranger was forced to step back.

Jason backed up as well, wondering if he should order everyone to retreat. The Quatrons had been taken care of, and there was no way Jason could beat the guy in front of him on his own. The fake red ranger was the same in power as some Goldar had been, maybe more, and it had taken the whole team to defeat the deranged gold monkey man. Not only that, but the fake seemed to know his every move before he made it, and matched his fighting style perfectly, and then some.

A glance around him showed Jason that the rest of the team wasn't doing any better. In fact, Zach looked like he was about to bite it. With a scowled, Jason threw himself between the fake black ranger and his friend, who was on the ground, trying to get up. A block, two kicks and an uppercut sent the other fake ranger stumbling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just..." Zach huffed, then bolted up and threw a kick at the fake red ranger. Surprisingly, the kick landed, and Zach wasn't about the waste the chance. He laid into the fake ranger, while Jason fended off the black with little trouble.

Zach fell back after the red landed a kick, and Jason met him there, wondering if Zach was realizing what was happening. "Let me guess – the red ranger is a lot easier to fight than your counterpart?"

Zach's black helmet bobbed, "Yeah. My counterpart seemed to know every move I was going to make, before I made it. The fake red seems to be, well, not be reading my mind." Then the black ranger was off, landing a few hits and taking some, but otherwise holding his own.

Jason feign-advanced on the fake black ranger, then bolted towards the fake yellow. He kicked the fake ranger to the ground, helping Trini up at the same time. "Don't fight your own color! Fight a different one!"

"Got it," Trini told her leader, then raced towards Billy, letting Jason hold the yellow and black off for a second.

The next thing Jason knew, Billy was by his side and Trini was fighting the fake blue ranger.

The red ranger gave a grin at his good luck. Maybe they could win this fight yet.

Kim watched with narrowed eyes as Tommy ducked, rolled, hit and landed his attacks. Two against one – unfavorable odds, at least towards Andros and the silver ranger (Zhane, wasn't it?). Then the petite woman shifted her eyes to her psycho rangers, taking a lick off her strawberry and vanilla ice cream Popsicle, the kind with ice cream inside the shell. A most wonderful invention, second only to indoor plumbing and bleach.

Her psycho rangers had finally lost their advantage. They were created from pieces of their good counterparts, and could only read the mind of their color. If they were fighting a different color, then their special talents were useless.

With a disappointed sigh, Kim returned her glowing pink gaze to her lover, then sucked in a breath. The pink ranger flashed across the field in seconds, barreling into the purple space ranger that had knocked Tommy down and was close to sticking a sword through his spine.

The purple ranger rolled, sliding back into a fighting stance as she evaluated the pink power ranger in front of her. "So I guess you're the best they can get to pink, huh?"

Kim smirked behind her helmet. It seemed as if this purple ranger thought she was one of the psycho rangers, and given Tommy's wish that she not reveal who she was, it worked out perfectly. "Its not me that you should ask that question to."

Kim dodged the punch that was aimed to her face and grabbed hold of the purple ranger's arm, throwing her sideways. The pink ranger turned in a spin, drawing her Thunder Whip as she did. Good thing, too, because the purple ranger had drawn her Astro Blaster. Kim didn't waste time with banter; she struck with her whip, tightening the tail around the girl's gun and yanking it forward.

The Astro Blaster was discarded of in seconds, and the whip returned to wrap around the purple ranger's wrist. "Let me go, you pink bitch!" The purple ranger wrapped her hand around the whip and yanked, pulling Kimberly forward.

Kim, though, let the whip do its thing. Jolts of electricity raced down the whip, and the purple ranger let out a scream. "I don't think so, little replacement." Kim strutted forward, smirking as the purple ranger fell to her knees under the jolts of energy. "The whip gets worse as time goes on, ya know. The longer I let it go, the worse the shock will become."

The purple suit seemed to face in color, then the morph was gone, leaving a blonde haired girl with purple streaks in hair in the place of the purple ranger. "Hey, look! No powers!" Kim mocked, then snickered a bit more. "It'll take even less time for you to kick the bucket."

Something rammed into her, then, knocking her to the ground and pinning her. She lost her wind as a knee pressed against her stomach, and even under her armor, she could feel the blows landing on her. She got her left arm free, and since she had no chance of reaching her weapon, jammed her elbow into the silver ranger's visor. He reared back, and she darted up and forward, grabbing his Silverizer from its holster at the same time as throwing him off.

The silver ranger rolled to his feet, his arms in a high-low block. "Give me back my weapon." He demanded, inching back to get nearer to his teammate (probably lover, as well).

"I don't think so, little power puppy. I'm not feeling very giving today." She raised the Silverizer and squeezed the trigger, only to shriek as her own whip wrapped around her torso. The shocks started right away, and the whip burned her waist.

The Silverizer dropped as Kim fell to her knees, and the morph was gone in seconds, leaving the slight form of Kimberly Ann Hart for all to see. She wore a metallic bikini top of pink with a metal plate skirt, with a silver metal chain collar, which didn't help matters, since metal plus electricity equaled bad. Within seconds, Kim felt the world darkening around her. Thankfully, the shocks vanished soon after the suit, because it couldn't exist without the morph.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up, and Kim had barely enough energy to drop all her weight down just as a fist would have slammed against her temple. The silver ranger's knees buckled, and Kim pushed away from him, which was only possible because he hadn't been expecting it. She scrambled to her feet, thankful that she had skipped on the high heels and gone with low boots.

She poured on the speed, heading towards where Andro's human girl was standing with her back to the main fight, which included Kim. The silver ranger and the purple ranger, now back in uniform, yelled out the girl's name in warning, but the girl was too late. Kim grabbed her by the long ponytail and dragged her back, pressing a very large knife to the girl's neck. She always carried the knife, and Tommy always made fun of her for it, but Kim was suddenly glad she'd ignored him.

"You come any closer, and I'll give this girl a cute little smiley face across her neck," Kim warned, stepping back. "Don't think I won't."

The silver and purple ranger both raised their hands in defeat and stepped back. "You toss her to us, and we'll let you go." The silver ranger bargained, glancing behind them to check out the major fight.

Kim kept her eyes on them both. "How about you shut up and do what I say?" There was quite. "Good. Karone, isn't it? Well, I want you to tell the rest of the rangers to put down their weapons and step away. Zhane, I think that's your name, I want you to drop the morph."

No one moved for a second, then the blonde boy reappeared as the silver uniform vanished. Karone inched away, then stopped, "They won't leave themselves undefended against the fake rangers."

Kim took a second to think, then nodded. "Its not like I care about the psycho rangers, anyway." There was a shrug in her voice, "But there is one person who will do whatever I say if I have this girl, isn't there?"

She glanced a little past Karone, watching Tommy push Andros back. The white ranger was, of course, winning, and Andros was about to end up with a sword through his heart. Of course, her psycho rangers were about to have the same thing happen to them, but whatever. They had failed, anyway. "Maybe I should just keep the girl. It might be worth it."

The girl whimpered as she lay prone in Kim's arms. "Please, please don't take me. I've done nothing to you."

Kim gave a deep laugh. "This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Andros. He betrayed the Evil Empire – therefore, he must suffer. What better way to make him suffer than to take his girlfriend? And hey, if Andros suffers, so does his sister, and from her suffering comes that of her boyfriend. By taking you, I can drop the morale of two rangers and one betrayee, right, Karone?"

Karone gulped, finally dropping her morph. "Wrong." The purple ranger corrected the monarch of evil, "If you take her, then you'll merely spur Andros to fight harder."

The pink ranger shrugged, "Whatever. Now, I want you to move back towards the main fighting, or the girl won't last long enough to return home."

The two unmorphed space rangers did as the Empress bid, and Kim waited until they were in the thick of the fighting to pull the rest of her plan into action.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled, loudly, causing everyone in the field to turn towards her. The white ranger turned his head slightly, and seeing what Kim was up to, fell back and towards her, still managing to keep the rest of the rangers in sight.

He fell back in step beside her, throwing a hand out in front of them to open a portal. They both stepped through, throwing Ashley out of the portal at the last possible second. While they may both like the idea of revenge, they knew better than to take an enemy into their territory.

No, they would just have their revenge in a more...ideal manner.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Take a vote on how this story should end – should I kill Kim and Tommy, turn them good, kill just one, or have them escape to a deep dark part of the universe? Would anyone like to see a squeal? GIVE ME YOUR OPINION!

Also, if anyone has this story bookmarked, can they just, like, leave a review that says 'I have you bookmarked'? It really makes me feel awesome and makes me want to write more, to know that people are reading this and _liking _it and that I don't, you know, _suck at writing. _

Not Beta'd. If you see an error, it's my fault and can you drop a note so I can fix it?

**Thursday, Nov. 28 2001**

**2.00 p.m**

**Angel Grove**

**Command Center**

"GREETINGS, ANDROS OF KO-35," Zordon's voice boomed through the chamber, "GREETINGS TO YOU, TOO, ASHLEY HAMMOND OF EARTH."

"It's, ah, nice to meet you..." Ashley trailed off, eyes wide as she stared at the giant floating head. God, what a weird situation – she was talking to the Power Ranger's mentor, a huge floating head, surrounded by Rangers without helmets, and her boyfriend (that relationship, though, was still in question), who just happened to be an alien and former Prince of Evil.

God. What a weird day.

Andros, though, didn't seem to be having any problems. Must be an alien thing, Ash mused. "Greetings, Zordon of Eltar. It is a pleasure to finally meet the great sorcerer that I have been opposing all my years."

Once again...very weird.

"And it is a pleasure to meet a solider who has seen the light," Zordon rumbled again, though Ash didn't jump this time – she was getting used to the loud, booming voice. "It is always good to see people turn towards the light."

Andros smirked, "Make no mistake, Zordon – I haven't 'turned towards the light'. I have merely aligned myself with the earthling, Ashley Hammond, and pledged my sword to her." He shrugged, then added, as if clearing something up, "I am fighting with you because she wishes. If she wishes for me to fight _against _you, I shall do so with no hesitation."

There was silence for a second, and Ash saw Zach tense out of the corner of her eye. Predictably, Andros saw as well, and tensed too, hand resting on his sword hilt. "So, to get this straight," Zach started slowly, "You've turned against your leader, you entire life of evil, for a _girl. _Not that Ashley isn't great. It's just that..."

The rest, '_how do we know you aren't lying to us and using her to get close to us'_, went unspoken but not unheard.

Ash didn't blame him. She'd be asking the same question, too. Didn't mean she'd stand for it. "So a person can't change their views and fight on the side of good? Are you saying that he couldn't possibly change?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Ashley." Zach ran a gauntlet through his hair. "All I'm saying is, isn't is possible for him to be, ya know, _lying, _since he's _evil and all?" _

A heavy hand cupped her shoulder rather gently, then Andros spoke up. "The black ranger is correct, little star, to question my motives. I would expect nothing less from the former second-in-command of the rangers." He pulled her to his side, tucking her head under his arm. Normally, she'd bristle at the treatment and being placed in an armpit. Right now, though, she was a little weirded out and he didn't smell (plus, long sleeve muscle shirt), so she didn't protest.

Andros turned to face Zordon as he continued explaining what had truly happened. "When I first came to Onyx, only one creature was kind to me, an android named Ecliptor. He became as a father figure to me, and Dark Specter allowed our family relationship to exist. The new Monarchs, though, killed Ecliptor. That was the first time that the link weakened between the Empire and myself." He smirked, "The second tie broke when the new Empress and Emperor stripped me of my power, title and standing army."

"By the time that they attacked Ashley, and proclaiming their intent to murder that which is under my protection," Andros' voice was a rumble, and Ash tucked closer towards him, shuddering at the thought of her own death, "I was no longer feeling the undying loyalty towards the Empire that had once occupied my heart. That is why I am here, and Zordon, I am sure that you can sense the truth in my words."

"That I do, Andros, that I do." Zordon dipped him head in a slight nod. "My Rangers," The giant head was now addressing the Rangers – minus Karone, Zhane and Jason, who were in the medbay -, "I believe that we can trust Ashley, and Andros' loyalty to her."

There was silence for a moment, and then Billy, wonderfully smart but socially awkward Billy, stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I cannot express enjoyment at the idea of a former enemy joining our alliance for the sake of a woman, but if Zordon believes in you and trusts you, then so do."

Trini smiled when Andros clasped her blue ranger's hand (since when had he been hers', she wondered). Billy might not be good around people, but he had a heart of gold and a capacity for forgiveness that shamed her lack of such. "I'm with Billy – plus, it'll be good to have another fighter on the team. We need as much help as we can get against these two."

Zach, ironically enough, was the quietest, uttering a simple, "Welcome to the light, not-prince of the not-evil." Lame in terms of jokes, but he was suffering a slight concussion, so whatever.

**Thursday, Nov. 28 2001**

**2.00 p.m**

**Angel Grove**

**Command Center – Medbay**

"Good to see you're still alive, Jason, my man." Tommy commented from Kim's Thinking Place. Kimberly herself (well, Dream Kim) wasn't there, which was really freaking him out. Dream Kim had _always _been there, tormenting and torturing him. "I was worried that you'd kicked the bucket and all."

Jason growled under his breath and was about to turn away when a thought struck him. Zordon had said that Kim and Tommy were alive after Jason had told his mentor about the dreams. That meant there had to be some sort of connection; in fact, it might mean that Tommy and Kim were actually showing up in his dreams.

Instead of turning away, Jason lowered himself to the ground, wincing as his cracked ribs gave a sharp squeal of pain. In the dream world, he didn't actually feel the pain as it really was. Instead, he just experiences a sharp sensation that alerted him to the fact he was injured.

"You're actually listening to me?" Tommy asked in surprise, brown eyes widening. Then he smiled and ran a hand through spiked up hair, a ring catching in his hair. The ring, Jason noted, was a platinum silver band with a pink gem setting surrounded by emeralds and onyx stones. Jason memorized what it looked like, following his infamous gut feeling.

"Kim isn't here, as you've seen." Tommy gestured around the world. "I'm not even sure how that's possible. See, the only reason Kim's able to escape her prison and come see you in your dreams is because she had such," Tommy's eyes narrowed and he looked pained at the next words, "strong feelings for you, back when she was a ranger and even before that. Did you know that she was in a love with you for a while?"

Jason's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly in shock. Then he regained composure; after all, Tommy was evil, and evil people lied, didn't they? Still, though, when he thought about it, things began to click. All those smiles that he would get, how she was always so worried about him...

"Not any more, though, so don't even think about it." Tommy snapped, eyes flashing white. Then the young man closed them and took a deep breath. "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes the evil leaks through, when I'm feeling possessive or jealous." His eyes opened once more. "Still, warning you away from her isn't why I'm here – I'm here to make sure He didn't kill you and to help you defeat Them."

Jason opened his mouth, then slammed it shut when Tommy snarled 'no'. The red ranger almost kicked himself. How dumb was he, to try and speak when he knew what the price was?

"No speaking! Remember that, red ranger!" Tommy sighed, pushing his hand through his hair again. "Look, I want the Empire of Evil defeated, even if it means my death. I'm tired of living in a cage, watching my other half wreak havoc on the universe. That's why I'm going to tell you the secret to the power."

Tommy took a deep breath, "After the Green Ranger broke away from Rita, he...I kidnapped Kim, forced her into space with me. The first thing I did was find a space witch of Rita's like, and I had her taint Kim's Power Coin. We floated around for a while, then, but eventually, my powers started to wan – after all, the Green Power Coin was a fake, not really an actual power source. Without Rita's control, it couldn't work. At Kim's request, the Green power coin was retired and stored away. We located the White Tiger power soon after, and I became the White Ranger, after having the same witch taint the coin again. She's dead, though, so don't bother tracking her down."

Tommy folded his legs under him, lowering himself to the rock and lounging back. "We became the two most powerful rangers in existence. Without the moral barrier on the coins, the power was unleashed in full. Neither Kim nor I, however, were content to wander. We destroyed Dark Specter and took over his empire, then conquered all within our sights. Kim, though, wanted – wants – earth to bow before her. She sees the earth as the planet that rejected her...you remember her family, and so does the Empress."

Kim's family wasn't exactly loving...at all. Her father had walked out on her when she was seven, after going through mistress after mistress. He'd started cheating on his wife when she was pregnant, and Kim's mother had entered a life-long depression that only got worse after Kim was born. Her mother had remarried a rich man twenty years her senior and had spend more years in Paris than with Kim and her half-brother, Jackson. Kim had become a mother to her youngest brother, at least until high school, where he'd asked his mother and father to let him attend a prestigious British boarding school.

No, Kim hadn't known much love when it came to her family. She'd been bitter and cynical, always letting a sarcastic or cutting remark fall, during her middle school years. Eventually, Jason had sat her down and talked to her, helping her through those times. She'd gotten better, become a more fun and kind-hearted person. The time as a Power Ranger had multiplied that effect.

"The Empress has decided that all of earth must pay for her family's mistakes and neglect. She wants Angel Grove to burn, and she wants to rule the rest with a fist of -" Tommy chocked off, flickering out of existence after a second.

Jason opened his mouth to tell him to come back, but the world faded out around him...again.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I've finally realized how to make the chapters longer! I can divide the chapter into different parts – one part for Tommy and Kim, one part for the main ranger team, one part for Ashley and Andros, one part for people like Kat, and one part for Karone and Zhane or whoever needs one! Go me. Problem is, this means it'll take longer to type...darn it.

Again, I apologize for taking so long. I do plan to continue this story, along with Darkness Rising and Shadow of the Dragon. I'm not so sure about Past, Present and Future (Tamora Pierce) and Pink Roses (Justice League/Teen Titans). The latter two have just gotten so hard to write.

…..I'M STARTING COLLEGE! :D

Chapter 13;

**Thursday, Nov. 28 2001**  
**2.03 p.m**  
**Angel Grove**  
**Command Center – Medbay**

"Good to see you're awake, oh fearsome leader," Zach teased, staring down at his leader from the foot of the medical bed. "We were beginning to wonder if you were injured worse, you were asleep for so long."

"I was only out for a few minutes, Zach." Jason grumbled and sat up, give a half-hearted glare to his friend. "And I was right in the middle of a very informative dream. Now help me up."

Zach grabbed his leader's hand and forearm gently pulling him up and into a sitting position."You know, you're going to have to explain that statement, because I'm not understanding."

Jason sighed and swung himself over the edge of the bed, standing without a problem. "I'm not injured, anymore, Zach – there's no need to treat me like I'm glass." He walked over, sliding the sweaty t-shirt over his head and unsnapping his jeans as he walked. "I was dreaming about Tommy, as odd as that sound. Usually, I only dream of Kim."

"You know, since both of those oh so lovely people are trying to _rip our hearts out _, it's odd that you'd be dreaming about them at all. But, hey, that's just me." Zach commented, eyes flickering over the monitor. "The thingamabob says you've got a few bruised ribs, a twisted wrist, but other than that, you're fine."

"I coulda told you that much, Zach." Jason groaned as he tossed his dirty clothes in the stainless steel basket and grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were thrown over an equally metallic chair. "God knows I can _feel_ those bruised ribs. Is everyone okay? No one else was injured?"

"Actually, everyone was injured somehow. I have a concussion; Trini and Billy both have torn ligaments and bruises, but the Power is healing them pretty fast. Karone has is the worst off – broken ribs on both sides, bruised internals, and several electric burns; if she didn't have the Power and magic, she'd be dead. Zhane, like you, has bruised ribs, but a concussion and a dislocated knee, too. Andros...not exactly sure what's wrong with him. He's not letting anyone near him."

"Andros is here?" Jason swung his head to look at Zach. "Why? Isn't he the enemy?"

Zach shook his head. "'pparently, he claimed Ashely as his, yada yada yada – the point is, while he isn't a good guy, he's pledged his sword to our friend and she's good. He won't hurt us and Zordon trusts him that much." Zach motioned towards the end of the bay, which, now that Jason looked around, was full of drawn curtains. "He's back there, if you want to talk to him."

Jason nodded, "Thanks, man. Go get some sleep – you look like you need it." Zach nodded and threw himself on Jason's former bed as Jason made his way towards where Andros was.

The man was leaning back against the wall, sheets drawn to his hips. His torso was pretty much covered by a white bandage; it started on his left shoulder, crossed over to his abs and then around that area until no skin was visible. His right arm was completely white with clothe, and his right wrist was bandaged as well. He was almost as bad as Karone, who was in the bed beside him and covered completely from the neck down.

However, unlike Karone, Andros was neither alone nor asleep. His eyes stuck fast to Jason, and Ashley was curled up on his right side, nearest to the wall and away from the door. A sword lay near his left hand, and Jason had no doubt that their former enemy was capable of great things even when wounded.

"What happened to you?" Jason demanded, frowning. "I don't remember that much damage being done to you by him." 'Him' being Tommy Oliver, the Emperor of Evil.

Andros tilted his head to the side, hair swinging free from behind his ears. "While escaping, the Emperor decided that my left arm should cease its attachment to my shoulder. Without Karone's magic, I would have lost the arm." He motioned towards his abs, "And a multitude of lacerations cover my abdomen, along with puncture wounds; he wished me to die painfully."

"Well." Jason frowned, "Shit. Guess Tommy grew up into a better fighter than I wanted to realize."

Andros inclined his head, then paused. "That is somewhat true. Your Tommy, however, did not grow old. He is of younger age than Ashley, or appears so. That is not to say that is not the most accomplished swordsman and fighter that I have ever seen, thanks to practice and Saba, his sword."

"His sword has a name?" Jason inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry for asking all these questions, but you know more about him than I do at the moment."

"It is a wise move, Red Ranger, inquiring about your enemy. You should know as much as possible before the fight." Andros's praise, freakishly enough, actually made Jason want to smile. Weird. "And his sword does not merely talk; it has a soul, much like you and I. Many millennium ago, the greatest and most evil swordsman that ever existed did something that - what is it you earthlings call it - oh, yes - 'pissed off' his wife...who happened to be the most powerful sorceress in the universe. She cursed him into the form of a dagger. After, she felt so guilty that she gave him the ability to talk, to think, so that he would not be forced into silence."

Jason shook his head, "That's just...yeah." Maybe being forced to sleep on the couch _wasn't _so bad, after all. "So his sword is a cursed human? Huh."

"Yes." Andros nodded, looking a looking as if he agreed that becoming a long, sharp object would suck. "But Tommy is not the one you should be worrying over. I will take care of him, along with Zhane. You should focus on the Empress – kill her and the Emperor will lose much of spirit that fuels him, if not take his own life."

Jason scowled at Andros, "Hey, look, Kimberly is our friend. We aren't aiming to kill her, just...turn her back to good."

Andros stared at him like he was speaking Italian nonsense. "Are you insane, Earthling? You cannot 'turn her back to good' with a snap of your fingers. It takes _time _and that is what _you do not have_. They are better fighters than you; they will _kill you_. You cannot hesitate to do the same!"

Jason narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, holding back a wince as his ribs screamed in pain. "Look, Andros of where-the-fuck-ever, we're the _Power Rangers_. We stand be each other, we protect each other, and we _never give up_." He leaned back and stood slowly. "It doesn't matter who the better fighter is, or how much time we have or don't - we _will _help Kim and even Tommy. Either you are with us, or get out now."

Andros was quiet for a minute, his eyes clashing with Jason's. They stared at each other, and Jason had no idea what Andros saw in him. As for what Jason saw in the (former) Prince of Evil's amber eyes...well, basically, nothing. Andros had hard eyes, eyes that speared straight into you but blocked your own searching gaze.

Then something softened in those eyes, though neither man would ever admit it. A flash of understanding entered Andros' gaze, as if something vital had finally clicked. "I understand." A hand was reached out, the right hand (predictably, the left lay still and menacing near the sword), which had been holding onto Ashley. "And I will help you for as long as I possibly can."

Which meant until Ash started to be dragged into the danger, of course, Jason surmised. He hadn't expected otherwise. "Glad to hear it." Jason's left reached out, grasping the alien's.

Then the touching moment (yeah, there was some sarcasm in that statement) was over and Jason stood. "I gotta go see Zordon. Guess I'll be seein' ya."

Andros' lips curled into a slight smirk, his head dipping into a surprisingly formal nod. "We shall forever orbit each other's lives, Red Ranger of Earth. I do not believe there is any escaping that fact."

Jason was left blinking, wondering about what the hell that meant, as Andros closed his eyes and leaned back. "Weird, dude." He muttered before turning around and heading toward the Command Center. He had some new info, and some new questions, for his mentor.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Started the same time chapter 13 was finished. Finished? Who the hell knows.

I'm in college now. Several states away from home. Second semester. Fifteen credit hours and a sorority and a boyfriend and what the hell happened, because I so do not even recognize me. Good thing or bad? Has my writing at least improved?

Do y'all all hate me for not updating, or was this story not good enough to hate for lack of updates?

Oh, and no Tommy or Kim, and it's kinda short. Some shockers, though, or maybe y'all all saw it coming and I didn't.

OHOHOH! Thanks to YoukoTaichou for Kat and Jason. They're hatin' ya right now, hun, but don't worry – all will be well. (Maybe.)

Chapter 14;

**Saturday, Nov****. 30, 2001****  
1.35**** AM**

**Room 117**

**Angel Grove Hotel**

Jason threw himself on the bed, sprawling across the white hotel sheets. The comforter was crumpled at the foot of the bed, the blanket tossed somewhere on the floor, the fan going full blast. He wore a pair of black athletic shorts (a dark red stripe down the side, of course) and nothing else. He'd just finished a helluva work out, with over two hundred push-ups (not all at once – he didn't want his muscles to explode), followed by the cardio and a bit of yoga. Sure, it wasn't weight lifting or even fighting for survival, but it kept him in shape...and usually wore him out enough to sleep.

Tonight – or this morning, really – however, the work-out didn't achieved the desired result. He was sweating, his heart was beating, and he was still wired. It had been almost two days since he'd fought as a ranger, and it was starting to get to him, both mentally and physically. He was pumped for a fight, on his toes; too much adrenaline build-up, Kat would say. Mentally...well, he kept wondering what was next, what they were planning, how to fix it.

The effect was twice as bad, he thought, for his team, including Karone and Zhane. Karone, of course, was still healing in the MedBay, with Zhane, loyal and loving, by her side. Billy, Trini and Zach were there as well, choosing the stay in the Command Center rather than returning to the hotel. They were stressed, though, and if it continued at the same rate, they would burn out worrying over Kim and Tommy and how to fix it before the fight even reached its climax. He needed to do something before then.

Before he could get himself worked up further, a flash of white caught the edge of his vision and a cat wiggled in under the open window, landing on the floor with less than catlike gracefulness. Jason was frowning by the time Kat finished her transformation, noting the dark circles and worn look of her face. She'd lost weight – it was obvious, even under the gym shorts and giant red t-shirt. The clothing was also odd. Normally, she was dressed in an indie meets girly type of look, which was a far cry from her teenage days but fitting for the new her.

"Hey," her voice washed over him, soft but full of hidden frustration. "You wanted to see me?"

He reached over and pulled her down to sit on the bed in front of him, her body twisted so she could peck a kiss on his lips. He kept it brief, though – he had things that he had to talk about with her.

He'd called her for a reason. Their method of communication was only to be used for emergencies, because it was so risky. Jason would leave a red and pink rose on an empty grave marker under the medium sized apple tree in the cemetery (well, this week – it changed every week). It was very double-o-seven, but also very risky.

"I needed to talk to you." He pushed her hair past her face and turned her around, digging his hands into the knots of her muscles. She gave a low moan, and he fought the urge to give her a massage in...other areas. "There've been new...developments."

"I'm aware." Her voice was low, her back going ramrod stiff. "The rulers came back...hurting and angry, and Andros is on the black list. Kidnap on site and all that. Ashley is on the kill on sight list. You all are in a lot of trouble." There was something else, because she opened her mouth to speak and then shut it.

"Andros is with us, and Ashley is with him, or vise versa. Something like that. The tide is turning, Kat." Jason murmured, just as low. "I...I want to ask you to join us, to come stay with us."

There was silence, then she stood up. Jason tensed, ready to go after her, but she merely began to pace. "You didn't even bother to seduce me into saying yes." As a joke, and for small things, Jason would used his...charms to persuade her (and sometimes he lost and ended up her slave for the day). She laughed, bitterly. "The ironic thing? I was going to go to Zordon soon and ask for sanction, anyway."

Jason frowned, lost. Kat had never really shown and interest in switching sides; she'd always been content to live her life separate from the good side, despite the fact that, one day, they both knew he would have to face her on the battlefield. He reached over and gently took a hold of her forearms, pulling her over so he could look down and meet her eyes. There were tears in them, making them brighter and bluer than he remembered (and he hated it). "What happened? What did they do?"

Instead of answering verbally, she took his hand and slowly moved it down her body. His sense of foreboding grew as he passed the hollow of her throat, the dip between her breasts, and when she stopped him on the curve of her stomach, he knew. "No." His lips were numb as he spoke, even as he drew her to him, the tears falling down her face.

"Three months, just barely." She whispered into his chest as he stroked her hair, terrified and awestruck. The woman he loved was carrying their baby, and they had two masterminds of evil after them. They were both major players in a war that was bigger than anything they'd ever seen before, and she was with his child, delicate and barely even alive. "What are we going to do?"

He whispered to her as his leader's mind took over, already going over plans and crossing things out, measuring chances and risks. "Sh, love. We'll figure this out." He kissed the top of her head, eyes on the dark window behind him, "Everything will be okay."

**Saturday, Nov****. 30, 2001****  
2.05**** AM**

**Command Center**

The main chamber of the Command Center was vacant, with the exception of four people...well, one giant head, one alien robot, and two technical humans. Ashley was sitting on the ground, leaning against some mechanical thing that did some mechanical something. Andros stood in front of her, arms crossed, despite the wounds he'd acquired during the fight with Tommy (Ash had no idea who Tommy actually was, except the evil White ranger, Emperor of Evil, and a former friend of the rangers, which seemed weird, but whatever).

"Ivan Ooze is in charge of Sirius." Andros's voice was strong and steady, but not as much as it had been when he'd started. He was listing the Empire's collection of planets and the people in charge of them. Ash hadn't recognized any of the names or places, but Andros had explained how far away Earth was from intergalactic communication and that it was probable that no one on the planet (except Zordon and Alpha) would have heard of them.

"Ivan Ooze is free? When did this happen?" Zordon queered after a moment. "Last I remembered, Ivan was trapped on Eltar." The tone held an underlying wistfulness, such that even Ash heard it.

Andros stopped moving and looked forward, ever the solider. "Eltar was on one of the first planets that the Emperor and Empress personally conquered. Scorpina is in charge of it now, and Ooze was freed first thing." A pause, "The Phantom Ranger abandoned the planet after a while, leaving his post when it became obvious that the end was inevitable."

Ash had no idea why the last part was so important, but it seemed to be, as Zordon closed his eyes and let out a pained sigh (well, as much of a sigh as a giant head in a tube could manage). "That is...disturbing. I had not been informed of this."

"The majority of the Empire is under order to not speak of any of it. Only the upper echelon of the army is even aware that the majority of planets under attack are actually _under _attack. The Emperor thought is would cause a greater panic if communication were to be cut off, and help alienate the planetary governments from each other." Andros reported.

The Emperor was probably right, Ashley thought. No way for people to call for reinforcements, no way to reach out and warn people. Smart – terrifying but smart. She shifted with the thought, causing Andros to cast a glance back at her. A smile and a wink made his refocus on his new commander (Andros's words, not hers).

"There is one more mission that is of the utmost importance, Zordon." Andros spoke into the silence. "One involving Phaedos."

An electric current speared the air as soon as the word left Andros's lips, causing Ashley to sit up straighter, Alpha to swivel around from the wall (recharging, he'd said), and Zordon to come to attention. There was no possible reason for Ashley to come to such attention (or there shouldn't have been, anyway), and if anyone had been paying attention, they'd have seen her eyes widen in fright.

"The Empress and Emperor are power-hungry, Zordon. Nothing will be enough for them." Andros's face, which Ash could see since he was pacing her way again, was bleak, full of nothing. Her own face was blanked by this time, giving no hint to her panic. "They have sent their pet witch – Kathrine Hillard of Earth, inheritor of Rita's powers – to accomplish this task. I have no doubt that she will soon complete the mission."

"What are the chances of Phaedos falling into the Empire's hands?" Zordon demanded, actually demanded. It was a new look for the mentor of the rangers, though Ash had only known him a few days.

"Undeniable. If it were the old Emperor...but these new leaders have powers beyond those of your rangers, and if the rumors of Phaedos are true, then there is only one Guardian No matter how good in battle he is, he would be no match for the entirety of the Empire, which the Emperor will no doubt bring upon the planet if he believes it necessary."

Her, Ashley thought. The guardian of Phaedos was a woman...except no, she wasn't, because she didn't exist. Phaedos was a legend, a myth, a fairytale with a tragic ending. It was a story her mother had told her at bedtime, a hand over her daughter's, a wistful look in her eye. Even on her death bed, Audreia's last words had been concerning the mystical place - "Never forget the stories of your childhood, my daughter, my little ashstar, my pet, for even the whimsical fables hold a bit of truth."

The booming voice of Zordon brought her back. "This is troubling." Zordon spoke mostly to himself, it seemed. Then he focused back on Andros. "I will need to speak to the Rangers and formulate a plan as soon as possible. Thank you for the information, Andros."

It was a dismissive, and despite his ornery attitude, Andros bowed a little and touched his forehead ("It is how I learned to thank my superiors," he'd told her when she'd asked). Then he spun around and held out his hand, silent.

She grabbed it, still in shock, and let him lead her out of the room before asking a question. Well, several question, but none on what she was truly curious about. "So what was that all about?"

"Which part?" He returned her question with another, herding her into the room he'd been assigned by Zordon. The room was sparse, with a bed, a dresser, a closet, a nightstand and a table with three chairs. All were brushed metal, the walls and floor the same beige color. The only piece of color was a vase with sunflowers and roses (red and yellow – red for Andros, yellow for Ash) and linens.

She tossed herself on the bed (which was surprisingly comfy) and sprawled out, head on one of the million pillows (bright colors, all, which was in odds with the room). Andros dragged a chair over and straddled it, his back to the wall, near Ashley's head and facing the door. "The part about Eltar and why is Ooze important and who's the Phantom Ranger and...Phaedos?"

Andros hummed for a second, then started talking, in the same voice he'd used to explain things to Zordon. "Eltar is Zordon's home planet. It's one of the most sophisticated planets in the universe; it was one of the first to possess, and subsequently discard of, the Power Rangers. It was so sophisticated that it didn't really need the Power as a source of protection. Instead, it trained youths to fight using superior technology and magic. Zordon's son is rumored to be the Phantom Ranger, the leader of Eltar's magic and tech forces. From what I've seen today, I have no doubt it's true."

"Oh. Well." Ashley absorbed that, then moved on. She'd reflect when she had _all _the information. "Ooze?"

"Ivan Ooze was the oldest and most powerful enemy that Eltar ever faced. Zordon, the most powerful magic user and tech user, went against Imperial Orders and fought Ooze in his own way. Ooze was finally destroyed – or at least locked away in a...think of it as a magic waste dump. Zordon was punished, though, for disobeying orders and exiled from Eltar. He petitioned the Imperial Court to take the 'magic dump' that contained Ooze, but he was denied – Ooze was thought contained permanently."

"As for Phaedos..." He paused, looking like he was thinking of the words to use. Ashley had to resist shaking him to get him to talk faster. "There have always been rumors of a planet that houses more than it's fair share of Power. It's said that this place is called Phaedos, and any who win the Power of that planet will be upgraded, for lack of better terminology. They – the ones using the Power – will be unstoppable in the face of their enemies and the Power can never be stripped away."

He paused again, continuing when Ash nodded for him to go on. There had to be more. "Kat – Kathrine Hillard – was brainwashed into helping Rita. When the Emperor and Empress took over, they broke the spell...in exchange for her service. She was granted Rita's magical abilities, on the condition that she serves the Empire. Kat is a competent woman, unlike Rita, and I have no doubt that Phaedos will be found and soon."

"And if the Empire of Evil get it's hands on that Power..." She understood better than most. If her fantastical mother, death and buried and all but dust now, had been right about even a fraction of it... "But they can't. They won't be able to. Only the pure of soul and heart are allowed even near the Power." She sat up and gripped his hands. "Right? Isn't that how the myth goes?"

Andros's eyes narrowed and he took a second to respond. "There are many different stories about Phaedos, but none as whimsical as that." His head was cocked like a bird of prey. "Now what secrets are you hiding, little star?"

"My mother," Ashley whispered after a moment. She closed her eyes and curled her knees to her chest, lost in memories. She barely even noticed when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest, her ear against his shirt. "She was...fragile, in every way. My father...he was rough. He broke her, I think, in a lot of ways. She wasn't right; I'd always assumed that was what was wrong." She paused, thinking of all the little things her mother had done that just weren't right. "After she lost my brother in still birth. Well. It just...I was seven, and even I saw that she'd snapped."

Ash leaned back against him, distantly wondering at her ability to open up. She hadn't talked of her mother (or her father) since the passing. Most of her friends weren't even aware that the only parent in her life was that monster. Andros, though...she was just letting it all out there, after only, what, two weeks of knowing him? Give or take, anyway.

She resumed when she felt his hand glide through her hair. "She started telling these stories about a world far, far away from here, a planet that was desert and water and forest and so ancient it would make a person's teeth ache, the magic so engrained in the very core. The planet had started out like our own, according to her stories, a booming civilization with wonders that would make our eyes tear. So ancient they were, though, that they were there before any other planet, and were, like the tigers in the forest and the sharks in the ocean, without prey...except for one thing: themselves."

Ashley cleared her throat, thinking back, remembering. Her mother's blue eyes had been soft and distant, as if she was already gone, mentally, from the world she would soon to pass from. Her blonde hair had been losing luster by that point, and her body, already slender, had been thinning, her ribs showing. Her hands, though, had been as soft as ever, stroking over her daughter's hair, as she told the same story she'd been telling for months.

"Instead of technology, the planet used magic, bonding with the animals around them and taking on their qualities. Soon, though, poison entered their world in the form of corruption. Their temples and rulers were overthrown by those who wanted the magic for their own purposes, people without animals familiars to keep them grounded and pure. The civilizations collapsed; the magic retreated from the people, and the animals perished, both those prehistoric and modern. The people soon died out, leaving behind grand ruins and even grander grave beds. A group of seven, pure and untarnished by corruption and too young to feel hated for the sentient planet that stole their family, were raised by the guardian animals." Ashley continued, voice hollow.

"The animals died years later, leaving seven young men and women to care for the planet and it's hibernating magic. Unfortunately, planets were starting to come into being, and at the same time, one young man grew discontent with his peaceful life. He was an adventurous spirit, and the planet, feeling sad to cage her young, allowed the young man to come and go as he pleased. The stories, however, about him, and even those spread by him, haunted the planet – people lusted after the power, and soon, others invaded the sanctums. The young man's sister was killed, and the six remaining soldiers waged war on the outsiders. They channeled their personal power, and four out of the six remaining perished in their quest to shield the planet from view and close it off forever. One woman was caged inside the planet, to keep guard on the skies her sisters and brothers had died to protect. Her brother had been forced to close the planet from the other side, to forever keep the history flowing, in case the gates ever needed to be opened again."

"My mother always claimed that her ancestors were one with the oceans, a family of whales – a record keeping family, people with memories so large, they forgot nothing. She'd follow it up by saying how she, too, was born in freedom, but of the air, not the ocean – a dragonfly, gentle and breakable, and a living illusion that didn't belong in the world around her. " Ashley smiled bitterly. "She also told me, before she died, that I was different. She called me Ashstar because she believed I would rise from the ashes and conquer, that I would bring a type of rebirth, but that I would also be unbending and full of life." Ashley laughed, the sound grating. "And then she _died _and left me with him."

The next thing Ashley knew, her face was buried in Andros's chest and her cheeks were wet from tears for the first time in years.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: It's been awhile. I'm pretty sure I know how I'm gonna end this story. The 'n' key on my keyboard doesn't work well. There may be typos because of that.

Chapter 15

**Saturday, Nov. 30, 2001**

**11:32 AM**

**Command Center**

The commotion woke Trini from her blessedly deep sleep. If there hadn't been yelling and a crash or two, she might actually have been a little pissed that someone woke her up from such a good sleep, as sleep was few and far between these days. As it was, she was out of the bed and had jeans pulled over her hips in less than a minute, and was out the door before Billy, sleeping in the bed next to her, had even stumbled into his own jeans (blasted man could sleep through anything, which wasn't even an exaggeration). Trini barely even had time to register the fact that Zach's bed, which was on Billy's other side, was empty before she bolted down the hallway.

She came to a sliding, confused halt in the entrance to the main portion of the Command Center, Billy about thirty seconds behind her. A woman was kneeling on the floor before Zordon's tube, and Jason, Zach and Zhane were in front of her, yelling. Well, more like Jason was standing in front of her, Zach was yelling, and Zhane was looking upset about something from his place a little behind and to the side of Zach.

"Move," a hard voice demanded from behind Trini and Billy, and Trini blurred around to glare and snap at him that he was in _her _home, to be more polite and shove it, would'ya, until a softer voice – Ashley's – came from behind him. "Please? He's worried about his friend."

Trini didn't get a chance to respond before the former Prince of Evil pushed past her, striding hurriedly towards the woman whose head was now lifted to watch the preceding yelling match between the red and black rangers. Andros knelt beside her, Ashley still at his back. Trini moved closer to get an ear in on the conversation. "...did you come to arrive here? And may I inquire as to why?"

The blonde woman, hair spilling all over her face and bags under her eyes, smiling without actually smiling. It was a depressing look, especially on someone who looked so breakable. "Everyone has their secrets, my friend." The woman shot a glance at Jason, then moved her hand down to her stomach. "Some have more than one."

"You're pregnant?" Ashley's voice rang out over the room, and it was just one of those moments – the yelling had dimmed and it seemed like the air was dead the moment the words left her mouth.

The blonde stood up, reaching out the grasp Jason's forearms. He stepped back from Zach and pulled her up, stepping behind her and turning her half into him, but so that everyone could still see them both. "Yes, she is, and yes, the baby is mine. Any more questions?" Jason's chin went up defiantly, his eyes slicing across the room.

Silence, then, "What the actual _fuck_, Jason? You've been having an _affair with the enemy_!" Zach burst out.

Zordon finally seemed to have had enough, "SILENCE!" And, low and behold, there was silence, "Zach, please hold your own counsel until you've heard the entire story. If you would all, in fact, return to your beds so that I may speak to Katherine and Jason alone?"

"No, please. They deserve to hear this." Katherine, because that was apparently her name, spoke for the second time. She also put a powerful looking elbow into Jason's stomach and gave him a glare. "They are Jason's friends and teammates, and it will honestly be easier to explain it merely once."

Trini spoke, because it seemed like no one else either wanted to, or would just resort to yelling. "So tell us what happened, then, and make it fast, before I personally boot your and Jason's asses out for a while."

Katherine blinked at her, then inclined her head, "Fearsome, yellow rangers. If no one would mind, though, may I have a seat? It is a rather long story, and between my pregnancy and my exhaustion, I may collapse."

Ashley nodded, "I'll be right back," and left the room at a fast walk. It wouldn't take her long, maybe two minutes, to find a chair that _wasn't _bolted down, but in the meantime, it left the room in suspenseful pause.

"If it would help, you can all refer to me as Kat." Katherine tried, only to receive an astounded look from everyone but Jason, Zordon, and Andros. "Or not." She muttered.

Ashley rushed back into the room, dragging a metal chair with a plain cloth cushion, which Andros promptly picked up and placed near Katherine. The young woman sat down, Jason still at her side, looking torn and, strangely enough, relieved.

"My name is Katherine Hillard, and you may not remember me, but I remember you." She pushed hair back and settled her hands in her lap, looking annoyingly regal. "Around the time the Green Ranger experiment failed, Rita decided she needed a spy on the inside. I happened to be an Australian who'd recently moved to America after a tragedy, so I was perfect. We didn't know, at the time, that the Pink Power was outside Zordon's control, and Rita had it in her mind that I was to infiltrate the Power Rangers as the Pink Power Ranger. When it became obvious that wasn't going to work, Rita changed my mission...to seducing and destroying the red ranger."

Katherine's hand drifted up and grasped Jason's as his closed over her shoulder, and no one said a thing. It was obvious Jason knew everything, and so something in Katherine's mission must have changed. "Then things...changed. Even Rita's magic is no match for true love; there wasn't a way that I could physically kill Jason. Thankfully, or maybe not, thinking back, the then renegade rangers decided it was time for Rita's spell to go away, and it did. They broke the spell that kept me bound to the moon witch – the only price was my freedom. I have to – had to – serve them in the magical capacity, taking Rita's powers into myself."

Another deep breath, another pause. "Jason had no idea that I was working for Rita until the rangers freed me, and all Jason knew was that the spell was broken, but I had absorbed Rita's magic. He had no idea how or why - "

"I'd assumed the spell was broken when Rita and Zedd were defeated," Jason broke in, shrugging. "It wasn't that hard to make the jump, and I honestly didn't think too hard about it. I was just glad she was able to be with me."

"Up until I told him that I had to leave for magical training. It wasn't a true lie, but it was a lie of omission. I wasn't just receiving training; I was upholding order on planets, completing missions," and here Katherine exchanged a look with Andros, "and ultimately doing whatever the new evil monarchs demanded. I came back to Earth the same time they did, and Jason and I resumed our romance. It would have ended on the battlefield, most likely, until Andros decided to buck the monarchs and proved that fate could be won from those who hold it. When I found out that I carried Jason and mine's child, I knew I had to follow that example."

"Don't worry, though – I don't come empty handed. I come baring information that the Emperor and Empress would destroy – have destroyed – worlds for." She took a deep breath, "For exchange for amnesty for my crime, in this world and all worlds, and the same for both my child and Jason, I will trade information about how to reach Phaedos."

**Saturday, Nov. 30, 2001**

**1:03 PM**

**Command Center**

"I can't believe Zordon kicked us out!" Zach growled, still pacing, his eyes full of anger and frustration. "I can't believe _Jason's been sleeping with the enemy!_"

"Actually, Zach, it appears that Jason has been more than sleeping with Katherine. It appears he's been falling in love with her, and she with him." Billy pointed out, and Trini internally groaned. This was going to be a mess.

"_APPEARS IS THE OPERATIVE WORD!" _Zach yelled, then stopped and took a deep breath, hands braced on the foot rail of the bed in front of him. "She's probably lying to get close to us. Andros is probably in on it, too. I mean, two enemies, jumping ship?" Zach snorted, "That just doesn't happen. No one has a change of heart like that!"

"It sounds like she didn't have much of a choice," Trini pointed out, hating that she was playing the devil's advocate. She didn't want to trust this Katherine any more than Zach apparently did, but she had to point out that maybe Katherine was really here to help. "It sounds like her 'change of heart' was all to do with her unborn child. Remember what they say about a mother's love, Zach."

"She helped _destroy planets_, Trini. She isn't capable of love! She's manipulating us all, and she might not even be pregnant, and this whole Phaedos thing? It's gotta be a lie! Remember what _Zordon _said, of all people? It's probably a myth, he basically told us." Zach argued back, running a hand through his hair. "And I still can't get over Jason lying to us."

Yeah, neither could Trini. Out of everything that had ever happened, well, at least they'd had each other. Now, they find out there were evil Power Rangers, that one of their own had turned their back, and even their leader was lying to them? It would take awhile for that wound to heal and for the trust to return, if it ever did.

"I get that, Zach, but...give her a chance. We're the Power Rangers. We're proof of amazing things, and even more, we're supposed to be a beacon of hope and goodness. If Katherine actually turns out to be pregnant, we can't exactly leave her at the mercy of the monarchs of evil, can we?"

"No, no, I suppose you're right." Zach muttered, finally plopping himself on the bed he'd been using. "But...it's just..."

Trini moved to sit next to him, hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Zach, I know. God, do I know."

Billy moved to sit on her other side, still abnormally quiet. He got like that when things like this (things like betrayal, pain, secrets) happened – quiet and introspective, wondering if he missed if, coulda caught it, was it his fault, how could he fix it. It hurt Trini, and even more, pissed her off that their team leader, their best friend, had done this.

Yeah, it was gonna take a helluva long time for this wound to heal, she thought.

**Saturday, Nov. 30, 2001**

**1:03 PM**

**Command Center**

"Let me get this straight." Karone said slowly, feeling out the words as she stirred the soup with absolutely no interest. "Tommy is an evil ranger that kidnapped Kim, a good ranger turned evil, and they killed the Emperor of Evil and took over. They then freed a young woman from Earth who'd been under Rita's spell, gave the girl Rita's powers, trained her and Andros to be pawns of their Empire. The woman, meanwhile, has been having a love affair with the epitome of good on Earth, got pregnant, and then, following Andros's example, jumped ship...and give us the most important information available in this war?"

Zhane nodded, picking up the spare spoon and shoving the soup in Karone's mouth. "Yep, basically. You gonna finish that sandwich, by the way? I've been too busy watching _the Young and the Restless: Power Rangers Edition _to eat today."

"How the fuck is this my life?" Karone wondered, staring at the ceiling.

**Saturday, Nov. 30, 2001**

**1:03 PM**

**Command Center**

"Why, exactly, are you polluting the air with that foul stench?" Andros asked, coming out of the shower, towel rapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair and down his lovely, lovely chest...not that Ashley was looking. "And why are you putting it on your fingers? Is that safe?"

He really did have spectacular muscles, she thought, head tilted to the side. She'd never really seen an actual eight pack until he'd first pulled off his shirt, and the expression 'biceps as big as her head' had always seemed like a hyperbole...yeah, but not not. Wait, had he said something? "Wait, what?"

Andros smirked at her, then motioned at her half painted nails. "I asked you what you were doing in a very impolite manner. Would you like me to repeat the exact words, or would you just like to stare some more?"

She'd also never thought she'd meet a man so arrogant (or charming, but only when he wanted to be). Instead of saying that aloud, though, she rolled her eyes and went back to painting her nails. It was pain-staking, because she was doing lines of red across a yellow base. "I'm painting my nails. It's for looks - aesthetics. See?" She held out her toenails, which were already done. She'd done her toenails yesterday, while Andros was healing.

He frowned down at her foot, then smiled. "I approve of the color, though not of the stench." He glanced at the pair of leather pants in the corner, and it floated towards him, much to Ashley's delight (and not just because he was gonna wear a pair of leather pants, either). She loved the whole telekinesis thing. In fact, she'd meant to ask him to teach her.

"I'm glad you approve." She mocked him, then carefully capped the polish. Her last nail was finished, so she just had to wait for them to dry. "I was gonna ask you about Kat, but I kinda don't really care at the moment. Zordon hasn't even made a choice on whether she can stray or not, though we all know he's gonna let her stay." Ashley rolled her eyes and modestly looked away while Andros slid into his pants (far too gracefully, because leather? Hard to slide into, should be illegal to be done gracefully, really (not that she'd been watching)).

"And what brings you to that conclusion, my star?" Andros asked silkily, sliding onto the bed behind to her. His arms went to either side of her as he popped his head over shoulder, his wet hair slick against her bared arm.

"Hey! Don't get water on my new nails!" She protested, mostly because he was _really _close and that hadn't really even kissed, and it was making the room too freakin' hot to bare. "And because Zordon is a good guy, really. Plus, Kat's pregnant, Jason's the father – kid of an original ranger leader and a sorceress? If that child was raised to be evil...No, it'd be easier to keep an eye on the child, and raise the child a certain way, if Kat was here and indebted to Zordon."

Andros was quiet, his body warm against what skin was bared by Ashley's tank top. "I was expecting you to stop at the fact that Zordon is a good being. I am used to women your age being more naïve – that, because good is good, those who _are _good must act in accordance with what is thought of as always good. Instead, you looked at the more...underhanded of thinking."

"I may be young, Andros," She said after a second, smile small and sad, "But the naïvity left me long ago. I can no longer afford that innocence."

A hand turned her chin gently, and Ashley's eyes met Andros's. "When I find the person who put those shadows in your eyes, little star," he murmured, brushing a gentle kiss over her lips, "I will tear their heart from their chest and crush it into nothing but a paste."

It showed how much darkness was in her, Ashley thought, that she felt flattered, not freaked out, by that declaration. Still, she pushed him away with her shoulder and smiled. "Stop being so melodramatic and teach me how to do that mind thing now!" She demanded, lighting the mood.

To her delight, he laughed back and started to explain.

**Saturday, Nov. 30, 2001**

**4:00 PM**

**Moon Palace**

"Where. Is. My. Witch?" Kimberly asked, nails digging into the solider-spy's jaw, blood flowing from where skin was punctured.

"Gone. Betrayed...us." The man whispered, unable to say more through his partially crushed throat.

Kimberly's eyes went wide with rage, the pink glowing brighter. A shriek erupted from her, and she twisted the man up and threw him against the wall, the crack resounding throughout the room. She didn't bother to check if he were dead – she knew, with the strength of the twist, that his neck was snapped.

Instead, she swirled around to meet her husband, her gauzy pink skirt trailing blood on the marble of the throne room floor. "I want her _**heart! **_I want to suck the _marrow_ from her_ bones_ and to _bath_ in her_ blood!"_

Responding to her rage like a man who'd known and loved her far more than human mind could fathom, Tommy gave a sick smile and opened his hands, cupped together. A glowing white ball became visible, in which Katherine Hillard and Jason Lee Scott moaned and rolled together, naked and slick with sweat, looking like animals (glorious animals, but animals nonetheless). "Would you care for a bit of subterfuge, instead?" He stood and stared down at his evil lover, "Would you care to let the one live...while the other two perished?"

"Two?" Kimberly asked, then her face slowly moved into a smile as her bloodstained claws reached out to stroke the bubble. "Oh dear, dear, dear. You have been reckless, indeed, missy Katherine. Very reckless, indeed."


End file.
